


Little Shop of Glorrors

by fromdusthecame



Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Language, Fluid Sexuality, Light drug use, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Possibly underaged but very close to being 18 sexytimes, Profanity, Underage Drinking, fake ids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 35,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdusthecame/pseuds/fromdusthecame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you join the New Directions, you always get more than you bargained for. But what if joining the glee club happens because of an ulterior motive that gets in the way of the experience of opening yourself up to joy? Dave's next door neighbor and new best friend joins glee club to help get Dave and Kurt closer together, but its honestly not that great a plan. Spectacular backfiring is maybe not a strong enough sentiment in this case. </p><p>Please read the notes if you become confused and also enjoy the suggested playlist summarizing songs at the end of each section!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! I'm glad you've found this fic and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> You may end up having a critique about the timeline that doesn't include every minutae of what happens between John and Puck and Dave. Some of those I may come back to fill in, but I'm really just including the important stuff to start off with.
> 
> John is an OC, but hopefully is not a Mary Sue. He's starting off in his late (and slightly insufferable) teenage years and I've tried not to make him too perfect or adult. I know that there is criticism about self-inserting, and normally I'd be against it but writing this has been really good for my soul. 
> 
> I love Dave and Noah and have tried to honor their (and other) characters the best I can. I struggled with writing Noah especially after the actions of Mark but have been able to divorce the character from the actor so I hope you can as well. 
> 
> In this fic, many of the traditional pairings do appear but in the background. Finchel, Klaine, very early and minimal Brittana at this point, and Tike are all somewhat staples of this fic with hints of Samcedes. Guest appearances by Lauren, Sebastian and Jesse St. James will also be made if you stick with it.

John: What are you up to right now?

Dave: Homework. Calc is kicking my ass.

John: Uggggh.

Dave: Don't you have homework to do?

John: I can't concentrate. Come over.

John: Pasta or leftover pot roast bribe. 

Dave: Did it ever occur to you that I might actually go on a diet someday?

John: Well, Mr. Nose Tackle, is today that day?

Dave: No, I'd just like to state it for the record.

John didn't move from the bed, tossing his phone and letting it vibrate and flash- the screen telling him that he'd gotten more texts from Dave. His arm slumped over his eyes and only moved slightly to wave at Dave when the window opened and Dave appeared in the room in person.

"So what did she do today?"

"How do you know she did anything?"

"Because when you ask me over to do homework and bribe me with leftovers, there is a reason, J. Now what's up?" Dave asked, letting his book bag thunk to the floor while taking over the swiveling office chair. 

John sat up on his bed. "Same old, same old. Mr. Schuester actually thinks she should sing a song by Meatloaf. Meatloaf is my thing! I mean, can you honestly imagine-" John opened his mouth to recite her sins, but it didn't seem to have enough weight to verbalize itself. And it wouldn't be anything Dave hadn't heard before.

"It's just one song."

"It's every song. She gets every song! And her boyfriend. And Blaine. And-" John groaned, not wanting to mention Kurt's name. 

"I thought you said Santana and Sam got to sing," Dave said nonchalantly, going back to his math homework as though this was the norm.

"Yeah- I guess. But I haven't gotten to- not since my audition and it's driving me up the wall. I mean, how do I get better if I can't ever get out of the chorus line?"

"You've got other stuff though. We've got other stuff."

"Are you still mad because I dropped the ball getting donations for our safe zone training?"

"I don't really get mad anymore. I guess I'm just- disappointed. Look, I know you did me a favor by joining glee club. You can quit. If you're unhappy-"

John shook his head, sitting up and coming to the edge of the bed so that he could go and get Dave the food he'd promised him.

"No- I agreed to this. We'll get you closer to Kurt- somehow. Don't worry Dave. I'm just- Rachel makes everything difficult. I've never met anyone so driven that they were determined to destroy an ensemble. It's a nightmare, that whole room. She has them thinking she's some sort of savior Streisand incarnate," John chuckled darkly, a slight sob just barely masked in the back of his throat. "But we'll make it work- for you."

"Well hey, I mean, listen- you're doing this for me. Why don't I do something for you to help you destress? We could hit up Scandals- try to get you laid?"

John snorted. "God no. Not while Sebastian's around hogging the only guys that don’t come complete with steroid acne."

“Wasn’t it you who said beggars couldn’t be choosers?” Dave fired back, grinning slightly because John was far enough away from his pillow that he’d never make it back to his bed to get one to throw at Dave before Dave had one of his own. “Why not Sebastian, huh? You two get along okay.”

"He's a beanpole. No thanks. Plus, I'm a better singer. He's a little too...Marilyn Monroe for me. Maybe I should start singing Disney songs while gazing wistfully out of my open window and a gay man will appear that’s just right for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I have some really exciting news," Will said as he entered the room, more emphatically upbeat than usual. John looked up from his coffee cup along with several of the Glee kids who were still on their phones. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

"Just a sec, Mr. Schue," Tina said, sending one last text before putting her phone away and several followed suit, cascading into pockets and purses and onto laps. 

"Alright, well now that I have your attention- I have some really exciting news. Since there have been so many budget cutbacks that we're now basically glee club and the drama department, I started thinking we should put on a show again. No, not Rocky Horror! That was a disaster- and a miscalculation on my part-"

"Is it Funny Girl ?!" Rachel gasped out, leaning forward in her seat and almost sending Finn to the floor in her enthusiasm. 

"It could be Dreamgirls-" Mercedes added. "I know there's a perfect role in there for me."

"West Side Story maybe?" Mike asked, looking around for confirmation that others were into the idea.

"I could do Hair. Ladies would love to see me au natural," Puck grinned shamelessly while Quinn shook her head.

"All good ideas, but no. Gentlemen, bring it in."

And in it rolled on a furniture wagon. A giant green head with purple lips. A puppet. 

"Little Shop of Horrors!" John heard himself shout in time with Blaine. Their eyes met quickly and John had visions of losing the role to-

Rachel’s voice cut into his dread. "Oh my God I'd make the best Audrey and you could play Seymour Finn and John can be Mr. Mushnik and Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn could be the Crystal, Chifonne, and Ronette-"

"Why couldn't I be Seymour? I already have the glasses. Though my style is off the chain," Artie confessed, looking back at Rachel. "I'd probably be the dentist though. He's pretty bad ass."

"Why do you always cast yourself and Finn as the romantic leads?" John asked.

"Art imitates life," Rachel shrugged. "Mr. Schue, I propose that we get started on this immediately-"

"Well, Rachel," Mr. Schuester said with a hint of a smile. "We will. But first we'll have auditions. We'll pick the best person for each role and, who knows? This could be a great way to advertise for glee as we continue on the road to Nationals."


	3. Chapter 3

"So-" John said, stopping at the piano where Kurt was picking out music for his audition. "I had an idea."

"If it's anything like your outfits for change runway show idea, I'll pass," Kurt said brusquely, not looking up from his music as he worked. 

"It's not that," John snorted, biting his tongue. "My idea involves Dave."

"Dave? David Karofsky?"

John certainly had Kurt's attention now. 

"Is there any other? Look, we're gonna need someone hefty to operate the plant, right? Why not Dave? I heard he was pretty talented when he applied himself to the project. Maybe he could even get a chance to sing as Audrey Two."

"I'm sure in some infinite universe that could be possible. And here I thought you were miffed about the possible casting anyways. You just kind of assume Finn's going to play Seymour. An assumption I do not appreciate."

"I know," John confessed. "I lost my cool again. Look, at least I'm not throwing chairs, right? We're gonna audition and whoever gets the role will be the right guy. Unless I guess if we genderbend it. Would you consider asking Dave? You have a lot of pull with him. He really respects you. I mean, that's part of why he started a gay straight alliance here. I kind of wish Rachel would stop crashing the meetings but-"

"Really? I feel bad. I haven't- I've been busy, neglectful. I should get together with him for coffee. Thanks for the idea."

"Anytime," John smiled warmly. "Also- that song's not in your range. And-" John flipped through the sheet music quickly. "-Merrily We Roll Along? Come on, you can do better than Sondheim-" John teased.

"Yeah? Have you picked an audition song yet?" Kurt asked, not biting back.

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't-" John smirked as he started to back out of the room, nearly bumping into Blaine.

"We both look forward to hearing it, John. You'll be a worthy competitor," Blaine said, bringing a coffee to Kurt. 

"Coaster on the piano!" Kurt said before Blaine pulled one out of his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, we need to talk about this animosity or whatever that's going on between you and Rachel." John slammed his locker shut, while trying to ignore the fact that Finn apparently wanted to have this conversation presently and in the hallway of all places. 

"There's no animosity. I hate that Rachel won't give anyone a chance but that doesn't mean I dream about rolling her over with a steamroller or anything. If I'm going to be honest and really nothing is going to stop me from being honest, I don't think she'd be a good Audrey. She doesn't have any of what Ellen Greene has and I don't like people that don't work to earn things."

"That's not fair. She works her butt off to be the best performer in school and then some. Rachel’s the best we've got. She'll be the pride and joy of Lima someday."

That stopped John cold. "You know, she's not the only one that could be the pride and joy of Lima- if she would get out of the fucking way and if you would stop enabling her."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Yes, yes I know. And aren't you so lucky-" John said in monotone.

"If you don't like glee club, just reconsider why you’re there and if you really want to be. We can survive with a man down while you take time. Your negative attitude is really bumming the whole team out. I just thought it was my duty as co-captain to make you aware of the problem."

“Yeah- the problem is noted then. I’ll do some soul searching,” John replied tersely.

\------

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?" Sam asked, looking down at the empty table as John mowed through a couple of slices of cold pizza.

"Not really. Don't you have the other lunch period?" John asked as Sam sat down and started to rifle through his bag. He came out with a silver bag of frosted cherry pop tarts.

"Usually, but 2 by 2 practices really screw things up. You know, you've got the right frame for the football team."

John shook his head. "No thanks, I prefer to keep my concussions to a minimum. I'm not a sports guy."

"That's fair," Sam acknowledged. "So what kind of guy are you? I don't feel like I know anything about you since you joined glee. You’re super good at the secret life thing, like a spy. You’re not a spy, are you? Like FBI informer? That would be legit."

John ignored the FBI comment, though it was tempting to play along with for a moment. Honestly, the only one he wasn’t trying to keep at an arm’s length was Kurt and that wasn’t for him as much as it was for Dave. Which was possibly a miscalculated strategy but John had little to no skill set in the art of what he could only assume was Dave trying to pull off a surrogate stealth woo. "Not much really to say about me. Umm- I like music, obviously. I saw Moulin Rouge like four times when it was at the Breakhouse in Indianapolis? Don’t think that theater is there anymore, though. I'm pretty sure I single-handedly ate their entire stock of frozen junior mints out. I don't know- I hate talking about myself."

"I get that. I know that when I joined glee club I was still trying to figure out how I wanted people to see me here at school. Like, there was a duet thing that first week and I was going to sing with Kurt, ended up singing with Quinn. Weird week."

"What did you end up singing?"

"It was awhile back, but we sang Lucky. That Jason Mraz song."

"You sang a duet of Jason Mraz?"

"Yeah, it was great. And I mean, I still kind of regret not singing with Kurt, dude sounds like Faith Hill but then I got to see him perform a duet with himself which was really cool. He sang- something about jazz. I don't know, he wore white fringe. Super cool."

"Ah. So why didn't you sing with Kurt?"

"I got slushied and I chickened out. Not my proudest moment but in my defense, blonde with cherry in it is not a good look."

"Yeah- What is it with the slushies as a form of torture around here? I heard about it being a thing before Dave came out."

"It's still a thing, but it did slow down a bit after that. How do you know Dave?"

"Well, we work together at the gay straight alliance and he's my next door neighbor and he's super good at math which I'm super not, so it's a good arrangement."

"Cool. What made you want to start the gay straight alliance with Dave and not Kurt? Are you mad crushing?"

"Leading question," John chuckled. "No, not really. I just- he's cool to hang out with. Really cool. Personally, I haven't really found anybody I'd want to like, you know? I'm just- I'm waiting for someone special to come along. Probably not going about it right."

"I mean, dude, if you put the energy out in the universe, it'll work out for you."

"I don't know if I want it to. High school romance? I mean, except for you know during Valentine's Day when I end up wanting to punch a wall, it's not - It's fine. There's not a lot of people like me anyways at this school or really even in this whole town."

"People like you?"

"Gay."


	5. Chapter 5

Dave: What did you do?!

John: It's a good idea. Stop being a whiner. It's just you operating a plant. Inside. No one will even see you. You can even ask to keep your name out of the program.

Dave: But it's not my fucking thing!

John: YOU wanted to get closer to Kurt and I want to leave glee club before I murder Rachel Berry, so I think it works out.

Dave: You are not going to leave me with those people while there is a musical happening!

John: And you are going to stop me how exactly? 

John: I'm going to audition, I'll lose to either Finn or Blaine

John: Because that's the way the universe works

John: And then I'll stop showing up to glee club, because in the immortal words of someone very close to me- who cares, it's just a fucking song anyways. Right?

Dave: Fuck you dude that's not what I meant.

John: If you think so. Personally, this is Kurt's turf and I'd be more worried about giving your end game away before you can seal the deal. Whatever that end game may be, of course.

Dave: Fuck. There's zero reason for you to stay in Glee?

John: I like Sam and Mercedes, but that's not enough. I'd rather concentrate on getting the radio station up and running. Fuck not having control. I want all the control.

Dave: I thought you said Figgins wouldn't approve your budget because you didn't have an advisor?

John: Oh, that I have a plan for.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, I can't believe this little space down here even exists."

"I know, right? It'll be a great radio station. I'm going to play the best music," John grinned, looking from Puck back to the not big but big enough space. He already had visions of a couple of filing cabinets holding extra cds and a little desk with a computer. They'd have to do a little rewiring to get the sound up to the speakers, but-

"What are you gonna play?"

"Mmm. Not sure yet exactly. I have a shuffle of stuff. Part of the agreement is getting approval for the songs, but that's basic FCC. No songs that are too graphic, but it's fine. I have plenty of stuff that won’t offend any of mommy’s little freshmen."

"So will it run 24-7?" Puck asked as he brought some cans of paint into the space and set them down on a white sheet John had brought from home.

"No, I was just thinking during homeroom period, easier to control. It's- I'm gonna get an extracurricular credit for it instead of wasting my time in study hall. It'll look good on my college applications, I think. I don't know. I like it. It'll be good."

"Cool, cool. Well, if you ever want a second guy to mess around with the music, ya know, hit me up."

"I'll think about it."

"Are you worried about lack of ventilation before we paint?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. It's a long hallway. I figure it'll be fine. Thanks for your help with this."

"Dude, no thank you. This is like my last couple of hours for juvie so thank you. Really. It'll be nice to have some free time again. Man, I don't wanna fuck up and have to go back. Not that the Puck couldn't handle himself."

"Oh no, I wouldn’t argue with you there. Must've been hard, though," John said, setting about to get the paint and rollers ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Puck slipping off his shirt and his palm almost slipped instead of hitting the back end of the screwdriver. "I did not realize this was a stripping occasion."

"Dude, I don't want to get paint on my shirt. I know it's hard to concentrate, but I'm sure you can control yourself."

Puck preened a little and John shook his head, pouring paint and then standing up to look back.

"You have a nipple ring."

"Yeah, the ladies love it."

John merely blinked, slightly bemused. "Well, alright umm so God you're distracting. Painting begins now."

John kept sneaking shameless glances while they worked, doing his best to ignore what was happening in his pants. But it was difficult. He'd always connected Puck with being straight, if not a flirting tease. Puck wanted to be wanted, maybe, and that was fine. But John was not going to succumb to any sort of temptation that was going to end badly for him. He wanted, no, he deserved better than the Dean and Castiel treatment.

"See now," Puck grinned as the finished, "I only have paint on my arms and some splatter on my chest but my shirt is clean," he said as he slipped his shirt back on. "You on the other hand-" 

John snorted, brandishing a paintbrush. "I could fix that. I have the power and the technology-"

"Dude, I'm on the football team. I will kick your ass. And I have to go, got a hot date tonight. You good to clean up?"

"Sure, sure. Also, umm, you have a great voice from what I've heard in glee club. If you ever wanna do like Santana the guitar player or something for like an assignment I'm totally down for that, ya know? Just stop on by my locker or whatever and let me know."

"I'll think about it dude. You're good people, you know that?"

John chuckled. "Well, thanks. My parents don't agree since I stopped going to church but thanks. Night Puckerman."

"Later."

John took a deep breath and sat down on a paint can as an impromptu chair, the tent in his jeans now visible and slightly painful since he’d had to bend himself in a couple of uncomfortable angles so Puck couldn’t see it. 

Fuck Puckerman, somewhere deep inside him a voice growled. John hadn't intended on seeing a hot, shirtless guy and it was throwing him for a bit of a loop.


	7. Chapter 7

John: Puck took off his shirt to paint.

Dave: So did you like jerk him off right then and there?

Dave: I'm just saying he's hot! And I always kind of got the feeling that he liked being looked at. 

Dave: Too bad he's straight, amirite?

John: Ugh. I know. Tease. But I kept my dignity and for that I am grateful.

Dave: How are you feeling? About auditions and stuff?

John: Are you saying that because you don't want me to leave the Nude Erections?

Dave: Hey, it's more than that! I remember what it was like being the new guy on the team. It's hard getting a road in, ya know? So I wanted to wish you leg breaking or whatever.

John: Thanks. 

John: I'm too tired to sleep, too tired to practice my song.

Dave: Maybe thinking about Puckerman would help. =p

John: Fuck you! You think about Puckerman.

Dave: I'm not going down THAT road again. No thank you. 

John: I mean, it's all in good fun right? They do it to girls all the time, we can think about them like that. I mean, I swear to God I thought he was gonna strip right down to his boxers.

Dave: Weeeeellll

John: Does he often strip down to his boxers?

Dave: He's- kind of known for not wearing any. thing.

John: Well, thank you for that mental image.

Dave: Love you, pookie.

John: If you were here, I'd be throwing a pillow at your face.

Dave: Or I'd be jerking you off? =p

John: You are also an insufferable tease, Dave Karofsky! Besides, I'm not nearly skinny enough to be your type. Try not to think about Kurt and Blaine doin' it in the butt with each other.

Dave: Suddenly convo goes from funny to not funny in like 2.5 seconds. We gotta find you a boyfriend bro.

John: Or an inflatable sex doll with a mohawk. 

John: G'nite Dave. 

Dave: G'nite.

*unsent texts*  
John: Dad went on a business trip.  
John: I feel alone all the fucking time now.  
John: I wish I had a mom that was more like- fuck anybody else's mom.  
John: What were you really like? Before you came out?


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so what you have to do is order your drink and then you say to add a suspended latte to it. So if someone comes in and can't pay, you've already paid."

"Uh-huh," John said, nodding as he and Mercedes walked to the bulletin board audition sign-up sheet together. "That sounds cool. I mean, and with the homeless rate being what it is-”

"Gotta find a way to bless the people."

"And you're saying the God Squad thought this up."

"Well, this new guy- can't remember his name at the moment- starts with J- shoot, I'm not great with names- you'd know him if you saw him, anyways found it online and we all kind of caught on. Quinn's been great at getting people to participate. That girl is a force when she puts her mind to it."

"Hmm- yeah. You'd have to be to deal with Noah Puckerman on a regular basis."

"You know, he's not that bad," Mercedes noted as they stopped in front of the bulletin board and continued to talk. "Honestly, we dated for a little while and he's- he's a lot more sweet on the inside than he shows to the world. He's great with his little sister and well, he tries."

"You dated Noah Puckerman?!" John said, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yes, I went through a cheerleading phase. Stop laughing! It's not funny. Okay, it's a little funny. But I had to do me and that wasn't me. Also, good luck with your audition. I hope you get the part."

"You're not rooting for Finn or Blaine?"

"I know how hard it is to get the chance you want and that we're kind of cliquey in glee. You've been frustrated-"

"You're telling me-" John said as he signed up for auditions and then passed the pen to Mercedes.

"-Just don't give up on us, okay? We're not- you'll know when you fit in."


	9. Chapter 9

John wondered why they didn't use the auditorium for rehearsals more. It wasn't like it was getting much use otherwise. Sure, the jazz band had survived budget cuts but there wasn't even a beginning choir at McKinley at this point. If it weren't for Sue, they'd have the place to themselves most of the time. 

Still though, John wasn't thinking about Coach Sylvester ver hard. He was thinking about his audition. He'd managed to snag the second to last spot on the second of three days and had suffered sitting through some awful performances as well as the expected good ones by the other glee club members. It still felt unnatural to him. He didn't feel like a member. He was in but not of the glee club. He wondered what stopping showing up would actually do. Would it make any impact? It seemed like Dave was really one of his only friends since he didn't date a glee clubber and didn't see that happening anytime in the foreseeable future. 

He had really liked Brittany's audition. She had auditioned with Tina and Santana and they'd sang a trio rendition of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Finn must’ve had his song picked out by Rachel- he couldn't imagine that Finn singing "We Both Reached For The Gun" from Chicago was something he would have naturally picked on his own. And then Blaine had ended the first day of auditions with "Wicked Little Town" from Hedwig and the Angry Inch.

John reserved judgment. He'd liked Sam's take on Desperado. It reminded John a little of his American Pie glee club audition. He hadn't been nervous then. Dave had said it would be a shoo-in to get in. And it had been. He was still waiting on Schue to get his head out of his ass and give him some form of feedback on how it had actually gone.

At the last minute, he'd thought about the fact that he was going before Mercedes. She was great at singing, far more talented than anyone else he knew. And everyone was here to listen to her. It made him feel slightly nauseous as he slipped backstage a few moments before his own.

"Hey-" Dave said softly from where he was over, messing around in Audrey II. John didn't even question why Dave had to be there at that exact moment working on the puppet.

"Well, so- I guess we'll find out if I'm staying in a few minutes or not."

"You've got this bro. You can do this. Hell, if I can pilot this thing around, you can make anything happen for you. Screw what I need. Go out there and show'em what you're made of," Dave said, clamping a hand down on John's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

John nodded, letting out a large breath he'd been holding in.

"Whenever you're ready," Will's voice rang out from his audition table. Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were the other two judges but John wouldn't have known that if he'd just walked onto the stage. The light whited out all but the first few rows from immediate vision.

"What role are you auditioning for and what will you be singing today?" Emma asked.

"I'm gonna be singing Edwin McCain's I'll Be and I'm auditioning for the role of Seymour."

John closed his eyes for a moment when the band started, blocking out the room and the pressures and the fact that his mom would most likely say she was happy for him if he got it but be secretly disappointed in him for singing outside of a gospel hymn at a church. He had to close out everything and concentrate on absolutely killing this song. John knew he struggled with the first verse on most songs and some of the lower baritenor notes but he had to believe he could show them that he wasn't just the new guy. That if they wanted to do Meatloaf for Nationals that he could do Meatloaf for Nationals. That if they needed a guy that could belt and stand up to one of the greatest love ballads in all of the Western hemisphere, he was sure in the hell that guy. 

The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath

John had everything to prove and very little to lose. Only Dave knew about his decision to leave glee club if he didn't get Seymour. If he poured his heart out now and it wasn't enough- he didn't see a point in staying around to salvage some perverse idea of dignity anyways. Dave was never going to have Kurt as more than a passing acquaintance and honestly he was just going to have to deal with that. John might not have made many friends, but he had enough self-respect for himself to know being Dave’s lackey/secret henchman wasn’t the most pleasant life choice he’d ever made.

John opened his eyes to an empty auditorium bathed in a blue light. The band was behind him but there was no one there- just him and his microphone. He stalked the stage as he sang, hitting notes smoothly (thank God) while doing his best to remember to breathe from his diaphragm and relax his throat in order to hit those long stretches on the bridge. He didn't fear harmonizing, he embraced it. 

And slowly, the world came into focus. He heard a cheer and whistle from the audience during the long note ending the bridge and realized a few of the glee clubbers were actually standing and clapping. And he was holding that note- extending that thing and holding on for dear life. And he would not apologize for hogging the spotlight and his rightful place within it. 

Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson could both suck it. They weren't the only stars in town. He could be his own power couple if need be. He strutted the stage, owned the hell out of it, and made that song everything John felt it could be. And he was exhausted at the end of it, not sweating necessarily but feeling hollowed out.

He was able to collapse in his seat after the audition to more than a few back claps and a buzz in his pocket that was either a stroke or Dave texting to congratulate him on his most likely secure win.


	10. Chapter 10

"Finn, can we get a drum roll please?" Mr. Schuester asked with a twinkled in his eye and his arms behind his back, paper semi-conspicuously available. Finn capitulated with a drum roll and looked up expectantly.

"I have in my hand-"

"We know what it is, Mr. Schue! Tell us who won!" Tina cut in, leaning forward in rapt attention to hear. 

"Okay, I was going for suspense but here we go," Mr. Schuester answered, bringing the paper out to read. "In the role of Crystal, Chifonne, and Ronette- we have Tina, Brittany, and Santana!"

"Wait- which one is which?" Brittany asked but Mr. Schuester ignored the question.

"In the role of Orin Scrivello, DDS- we have Sam Evans!"

"Alright, rock n roll!" Sam replied, pumping his fist in the air. 

"Uh- Noah, we would like you to help Dave with Audrey 2 and also play the guy in the dentist's office."

"I'll give it a shot, Mr. Schue," Puck said, pleased to have kind of gotten out of something he wasn't sure he'd actually wanted to do all that much to begin with. The only rocking part really had been the dentist. Now if they'd been doing Rock of Ages…

"Mr. Mushnik will be played by Finn-"

"That's alright, Finn. There are no small parts, only small actors," Rachel said, a little sharply and with a burgeoning face smile.

"Okay. Audrey the First will be played by- Rachel Berry!"

Rachel let out a squeal that nearly made her vibrate out of her chair. 

"And- saving the best for last-"

John found himself drawing closer to the edge of his chair, trying not to look excited. Side long glances at both him and Blaine occasionally filled the tension as his breathing shallowed slightly.

"Well, it was a tie. So we decided to create an understudy role. Playing the role of Seymour Krelborn will be Blaine Anderson! And John Gryan, you'll be filling in as the understudy."

John had a sudden flare up of tinnitus. The room's entire volume plummeted and was replaced by a whining din while he felt his face go pale. A paler shade of white then when he'd gotten sent to that church camp and had a milkshake dumped on his head. He felt something like cold rage start to build and glue him to the floor. Everyone began working, rehearsing. And he ignored all of the events happening around him. He stopped along with time in his head, turning and watching the world continue to spin.

They were oblivious. And painfully obnoxious with their talk of glee family.

John's anger felt like a volcano. He didn't stop to take stock of why, but it felt a little like getting picked last. The thought struck him like a knife twisted in his gut, leaving him feeling abandoned and lonely. He didn't want to be there at all- not in the choir room nor at McKinley nor in Lima. He wanted to go back to Indianapolis. He wanted to know he could go downtown and get the best fudge in the city while watching movies in a tiny art house, the last of its kind in the state. He wanted to walk around Indianapolis Public Library, across the labyrinth of black steps that crossed over cavernous rooms with more books than you could read in a lifetime.

He wanted to go home. And home was gone.

\-------

Glee club practice ended at some point. Or maybe at some point John just grabbed his bag and went. He didn't stop walking. The hallways were big but also restrictive, long and yet not long enough. There was nowhere to get lost enough to really escape them when they didn’t want to be escaped from.

"Hey John-"

Blaine Anderson. Fuck you Blaine Anderson.

John turned, shrugging off the hand Blaine placed on his shoulder. He used his bag as a barrier, his body language that of a pit bull backed into a corner by a careless owner.

"I just wanted to let you know that you did a great job at your audition. I talked to Mr. Schue. I think he should give you the role. I mean-"

John blinked. Blaine wasn't alone. The glee guys had come along. My God how John pitied them all. Even Puck was there, hanging out in the back but not quite meeting John's gaze. No sign of Kurt but Kurt was somewhere close by. He always was, annoyingly close. You'd smell him before you'd see him because of some weird European cologne he wore.

"I don't want your fucking pity or your fucking role. You won. Congrats."

"John, there's no need-"

"No need for what?! You don't get it and you never will. You and your perfect little ivory tower life. You don't know what it's like to be a fucking orphan or to be helpless. How fucking dare you take this from me and then try and offer me the role like you're fucking Hermes on the mountaintop?!"

"John, dude, keep your voice down."

Finn Hudson pleading with him. Oh, that was rich.

"And you. Mr. Berry. Yeah, thanks a whole fuck ton for nothing. You know, I think I will take your advice and quit glee club. I'm not wanted there, I don't want to be there. Good fucking luck with your production boys and kiss my ass where the sun don't shine."

John turned on his heel and marched right into the locker room with an anger burning inside of him that he didn't know was even possible.

"Karofsky!" His voice echoed sharply through the place. "You in here?! If you are, fucking listen up. I quit! I'm leaving fucking McKinley- fuck your glee club and your plan and this whole fucking place. I'm done."

"Hey, woah, this is my locker room, kiddo. The only one who gets to shout in here is me!" Coach Beiste said as she appeared out from behind a row of lockers. John flinched, moving backwards. "You got some fire though, I like that. Ever think of trying out for football?"

"Sorry, coach, I don't do sports. I'm sorry for the outburst," John mumbled, feeling ashamed and probably blushing although the red in his face from anger would have masked that.

"You're upset, aren't ya. First time?"

John shrugged as Shannon sat down, patting the bench so John could join. "You really did do a good job singin' in your audition. I personally thought you should've gotten it. But you didn't and it's tough. But you can't let this one thing whip ya if it's something you love."

John shrugged again, shaking his head. "I'm- I need to go somewhere else."

"And what if that place doesn't work out? You'll keep moving and moving until what? One day, you've got nothing but a van full of stuff and an interstate to nowhere. What do you want outta life, kid?"

John thought for a moment. He'd been asked this before and had lied. He was smart enough to have a rote answer like college. But the anger burned through his bullshit. "I don't know."

"But you know you don't want to play football?"

"It's not my thing."

The doors opened to the locker room and a whole bunch of stuff happened at once. The team began filing in one side and the glee guys on the other. John tensed, standing and pushing away from where he'd been sitting until his back was against a nearby locker.

"We need to talk," Finn said. 

Dave, in uniform, stepped forward out of the football crowd while other guys milled about and did their best to look like they weren't eavesdropping. 

John shook his head, trying to escape Finn’s very soft but capable glare. The kind of glare that seemed to emit disappointment and possibility at the same time. "I have nothing to say- to any of you. Well, except for Sam. He's okay. And Puck's pretty cool. I don't know Artie well enough to say but he's probably fine. And Mike we've like shaken hands once so whatever."

He took a deep breath in and out.

Sam sidled up next to Finn to try and calm the waters. "We can talk somewhere else. One on one if that would be better. Don't quit glee club, not like this."

Dave was not good at being nonchalant. He was still standing in his original position in his football uniform, half of his face covered in mud.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Karofsky. Doesn't involve you," Sam said automatically. 

"Kind of does. John's my friend and isn't that what you people always talk about, your magical friendship?"

"David- hit the showers," Coach Beiste barked, trying to mitigate.

Dave shook his head, going over and putting himself in the smack middle of the open space between John and Sam/Finn. "I don't know what happened, but I was in that audition room and you're telling me that John didn't get the role of Seymour? Like seriously? I mean, hell, who got it?"

"I'm playing Seymour," Blaine said, raising his hand sheepishly. 

"Ah," Dave said, nodding. "Okay. Well, that makes sense. Of course you are."

Dave turned to face John, ignoring the glee guys, the coach, and all of his fellow teammates. "Give me ten minutes. Sit right down over here and don't leave. Don't do anything rash and just- don't move. Okay? Remember to breathe and the pamphlet thingie. The touch sight whatever thingie yeah?"

John nodded, sitting down like he was told. He was angry, but the anger was giving way to other emotions he couldn't pinpoint and it was leaving a lot of turmoil in his brain.

"Is he still in glee club?" A female voice rang out through the door to the locker room.

"If you weren't in football practice today, out!" Shannon said, leaving the glee guys without much option but to go.


	11. Chapter 11

It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who is the one you're clinging to  
instead of me tonight?

"Mmm- how long did I sleep for?" John asked as he woke up, massaging a crick in his neck. "Also, how am I not at home?"

"Well, you slept for awhile because I didn't want to wake you up. Like another hour and we're totally stopping for some Panera's so I probably would have woken you up for that."

"I have more questions," John said as he sat up in his seat after heroically battling with his seatbelt and saw the never-ending prairie and highway roads with the occasional barn in the distance.

"I'm sure you do. But relax. This is a surprise. A kind of but not really kidnapping apology thing that I owe you. You've been a really cool friend and I fucked it up by putting you in a situation nobody was gonna ultimately win. I shouldn't have done that to you and I shouldn't have done that to Kurt- who is now not talking to me for the foreseeable future anyways. And honestly kinda don't blame him."

"Do you have any aspirin?"

"Probably? Check the glove box."

John did just that, smiling slightly. "Thank the maker," he purred as he found some aspirin and a bottle of water in one of the cup holders that was not opened yet. He took a long swig as the radio played softly, sometimes weaving in and out with static.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I couldn't do it anymore. I don't know what it is was- I guess I just-"

"Really got your hopes up to play Seymour. I knew, I just knew that was gonna fuckin' happen. Well, they don't have anyone to operate the plant now besides Puckerman so- they can also kiss my white ass I guess."

"Ugh. They didn't-"

"Sam is very concerned."

"Isn't that sweet of him."

"Man, you hate Finn sooooo much."

"It's not Finn per se. It's all that kowtowing to Rachel. Bums me out, pisses me off. There's no way to win nationals without team spirit and there's not a whole lot of that going on. Am I at least allowed to ask where I'm being apology kidnapped to?"

"Sure, I mean I'm not going to tell you and no I'm not taking you back to Indy, I don't feel like spending my Friday getting mugged."

"Ugh. We're skipping classes tomorrow?"

"Were you honestly in any mood to go?" John's silence was as good an answer as any, so Dave continued. "Didn't think so. Listen, Friday and Saturday are on me. I've got everything covered and like a third of a plan." He tried smiling at John and John weakly tried for a smile back.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't have to do anything. But I am doing this. I am taking you to the best place on earth. Cedar Point! Shit, pretend you didn't hear that."

"Ah-hah-hah- I haven't been there since before my parents divorced and mom remarried. Mmm- Dave-" John was drifting off again.

"What's up?"

"I-" John was out again before he could finish the thought. Long car rides tended to make him very sleepy

\----

"Okay. And how are you affording this?"

John was taking in the hotel room after closing the door behind them both while Dave was opening an adjacent door to his room. Both had twin beds and John was now more mildly confused than previously thought. 

"It's- complicated. Stop asking questions. I figured you'd want some privacy. Big day in the park tomorrow and all that."

"Privacy I get at home. In theory," John said dryly before walking in and setting down a backpack of Dave's clothes that apparently Dave kept stashed in the trunk of his car. 

"Oh, and keep an ear out for pizza. I ordered us some pizza." Dave said as a near afterthought before closing his door with finality, leaving John alone to try and decode this very bizarre situation. He continued to think while taking his shoes off and then lying down on a bed. He didn't turn the tv on, just listened to the hum of the air conditioner. He wasn't tired but could feel the ridiculous amount of tension and anger. He groaned as he went over his mini-explosion. My god there had been so many witnesses. He'd have to change schools. 

His mom had been pushing for him to transfer to Mt. Carmel, though it was pretty pricey considering it was a private school. He half thought that she thought it was a religious school. Maybe he could do with some more religion. He'd certainly been a calmer and more rational person making Jericho out of cardboard and then walking around it. Less interesting but certainly more calm.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up, assuming it was the pizza guy and figured he could knock on Dave's door after he'd paid. He took out his wallet and opened the door to a pizza uniform and a strategically placed box being held by Noah Puckerman.

"Pizza," Puck said in his most sexy and slightly mischievous voice while he wiggled his eyebrows.

John completely froze, his mouth hanging open in a wha- way. His entire body struggled to move as Puck entered the room. John turned slowly, watching him, the door seeming to close of its own volition.

"I heard you liked extra sausage on your pizza," Puck said with all the smarminess he could muster. "Would you like to check to make sure there's enough?"

"Dave?" John squeaked, coughing to find his voice. "Pizza's here."

"Busy," Dave's voice returned. "Homework. I'll just have some later."

"Dave?"

No response.

John went to the adjoining door, feeling panic rising in his body but Puck met him there before he could turn the handle.

"Woah. I'm gonna start getting offended here. Do you not see this glorious pizza porn star outfit?"

"I can clearly see the pizza outfit, yes," John stammered. "But one, you're here and here is not Lima. Two, you are straight and three-"

"I'm wicked hot?"

"But wicked hot in an I'm into girls sort of way."

"Well, I mean, dude I'm not gonna make a habit of this but you got shafted raw and I- I felt kind of bad not standing up for you. I mean, there was like a meeting or some shit about it like without Mr. Schue and - then Dave texted me, said this was something that would make you feel better."

"Oh." John walked away and sat on the bed without the backpack on it, Puck watching his reactions as though he thought John was going to throw himself out of the third story window.

"This is what you want, right? You didn't suddenly go all hetero on us, did you?"

John looked down, blushing and shaking his head. "I've never-"

"Dude, am I your first? I mean, you've whacked off right?"

John made a face. "Yeah, yeah that's- I mean, I've thought about it- you certainly aren't someone that should be turned down Lord knows I just- this doesn't feel- I mean, I wanna do it because it's like special, you know? Wait. No that's not right. You're special I'm not I'm - I'm crap I'm not good at this-"

"Here dude- this will help-" Puck said, taking John's hand and putting it on his knee after joining him on the bed. "Look, the first time is pretty scary sure but it probably doesn't hurt that we've got the same equipment so it won't be too tough to figure out how to work it out. I have a little experience. Not that anyone else needs to know-"

"Of course not-" John answered, looking at the hand on the knee. "So you're here."

"Yep. Away from Lima. Here to be your fantasy. Tell me what you want."

"Well, I actually kind of want pizza."

"The pizza in this box is inflatable. Only the extra long sausage is real," Puck smirked, wiggling his brows again. 

That made John chuckle and then the chuckle got stuck in his throat. "Puck- Noah? I'm really tired-" John admitted. "Like not sleepy but I'm just- I'm just really tired and homesick."

"Hey, I can roll with the punches. I don't know if I can roll with Karofsky walking in but he said he'd do his best to behave and I believe he will."

"He didn't tell you I had a crush on you, did he?"

"Nope, but it's kind of fucking obvious, right? And flattering. You think I strip my shirt off to paint for just anyone? Okay, I do but- I don't know it's different when a dude like ogles you or whatever. It's a great compliment."

"What it's like? The first time?" 

"Depends on who you're with," Puck shrugs. "I'd like to think it could be sweet or slow or hot or over in a split second. But I don't think it will be with you. You're a stud, right? I mean, almost. Buzz off a couple of pounds on the weight bag and maybe just off the sides- not a full mohawk but buzz right here-" 

Noah's hands slid on the space between John's glasses and the top of his head. John shivered at Puck's touch.


	12. Chapter 12

"So- I've been meaning to ask about the nipple ring. Like, did it hurt?" John asked as they lay there, Puck's costume and John's clothes kind of just dumped wherever on the floor. It seemed pointless not to be close to each other and so John turned to his side and played a little with the nipple ring, which caused Puck to hiss. "Sorry."

"No, no. That actually kind of felt good. It's just kind of permanently like having ice nipple, super sensitive and I'm like badass aware of it at all times."

"What happens if I do this then?" John asked before going in a little, letting his tongue run over it. 

Puck groaned. "Dude. Up for another round already? Should we ask Poppa Bear in or are you cool unsupervised still?"

"Dave and I aren't like that."

"You aren't, Frisky?"

"Please do not call me Frisky. It makes me sound like a raccoon."

"But you are frisky. I mean, just look at you. It's like I'm one of those blue electric lights and you're a bug getting ready to go into the zapper."

John shrugged. He didn't have much of a baseline to go with. "Come with us tomorrow. To Cedar Point. It could be cool."

"Nah. Got a pool job tomorrow for a divorced dad. Guess I'm doing gay all weekend."

"But you're not gay. So you're- unlabeled?"

Puck shook his head. "Sure. Whatever. I like fun and I don't screw around that often. You caught me between chicks and that's- whatever. Less talking though. More of that thing on the nipple ring, Red."


	13. Chapter 13

And where are you now?  
Now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever I go  
Cry me a river that leads to your ocean

"You sound like you had a good time last night," Dave said as they walked around the pioneer village eating ice cream.

"I did. It's weird. I thought I'd feel different. I dunno. I honestly never thought something like that would happen. I mean, it just doesn't happen, not to me."

"Well, you deserve it for putting up with my bs. Wanna watch the glass blower?"

"Nah. Sun's out. It's nice to just walk around." John and Dave walked in silence for a few minutes. "You could have joined us, if you wanted."

"Nahthatwasyourthing," Dave answered, a little too quickly.

"What? I won't be your type until I'm a twig like Kurt? F-freak, I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it now. You're done with that. We both are. Blaine doesn't want me within fifty yards of the choir room if it can be helped. I suppose I deserve it."

"You know, we're at an amusement park and we're like the two saddest guys in the universe."

Dave let out a breath of air. "Yeah, this place was so much better when I was little. Or with like a huge group. I dunno. Wanna just go back, order some actual pizza, and hang out by the pool? Maybe get a beer?"

"I'm not trying to use my fake id outside of Scandals. Pizza, my treat this time. And only extra sausage if Puck is gonna come attached."

"Hey, as long as there are no olives or pineapple. Ooh, or maybe some jalapenos for kick, I won't say no to free pizza."

John knocked into Dave as they walked slowly. Some younger kids were playing hooky as well and scampering around from ride to ride, but that didn't seem to be working well for Dave and John.

\-------

It was during the shower after the pool, the pleasantly contrasting heat of the water steaming up the shower that John thought about how Dave was trying to make up for something that wasn't completely his fault and had gone slightly over the top in the expression thereof. Not that John minded. Puck was- something else. Probably mind blowing, though John didn't have any data to compare it to. As far as one-off experiences went, it was something worth giving at least a 5 star review to. Mercedes had been right, Puck really did care in some ways.

But he was total dude in others. John wished he was right there in the shower. He could imagine Puck's hand and that teasing voice- probably saying something about soap or making some wisecrack about the locker room. 

Puck was so- comfortable and flamboyant and John admired that. And lusted a little after it as well. But Puck wasn't there and John had to make due with his own hand and thoughts and recent memories. The color of flesh, the way Puck's voice sounded.

He wasn't surprised when Dave joined him, but was surprised by what Dave had been hiding. He was more muscular than you'd expect for someone hefty and he was definitely not a slacker in the guy department.

"Used up all my hot water, sorry," Dave purred in John's ear, pressing against his back. "Hope you don't mind."

Mind? John thought but couldn't say. Of course he didn't mind. 

He closed his eyes, humming at the sound and feeling of Dave's breath, waiting for the feeling of thick fingers across his chest, exploring. But they never came. There was no second fantasy come to life- merely only thought bubbling up into a daydream.

There is something very discomforting about finding out exactly how greedy you are.


	14. Chapter 14

John ran his fingers through the shaved portion on the side of his head, looking at the new 'do in his locker mirror. It had a weird kind of Pidgeotto affect on his head, but it worked. Puck had been right, but of course Puck had been right. John was shallow enough to admit that wanting a hot guy's approval could give him some motivation. He'd started to hit the weight room twice a week and dropped sodas completely. On the off chance that Puck would notice when they passed each other in the halls.

He'd only gotten nods from Puck. No real acknowledgement. Nothing. And John had to be careful to make sure Puck had been walking alone and not with a glee kid.

"You're still here. Weren't you going to move?"

John adjusted the strap on his backpack before closing his locker to find Rachel Berry standing on the other side. Any boner he had started to have while thinking of Puck had instantly vanished.

"Moving is expensive."

John began walking away while Rachel followed him. He tried calculating a longer route up to the third floor corridor so he could lose her but he also anticipated that he'd just get followed the whole time. And she did. All the way up to the breezeway. Mostly tuning her out. 

"I'd be embarrassed for myself, you know!"

John turned, finally succumbing to his own ego and need to be right all the time. It was a family trait.

"And I'd be embarrassed about running out a talented tenor from the less than overflowing glee club. So egg on both our faces."

"Excuse me, I am driven and focused. It’s not my fault you can’t handle that and rise to the occasion."

"No, you're right. It’s not your fault that I can’t handle a girl who always has to get her way and has pounded everyone else into submission. I guess I should be awestruck by your ability and great singing talent, is that right? Well I'm not. Because you treat everyone else besides Finn essentially like your personal ensemble or human garbage. Why in the world would I want to be involved in a group like that? What exactly could I ever do that the amazing Rachel Berry couldn't? Life's too short."

"I'm sorry that you're threatened by strong women, John. It's for the best I guess."

"Probably," John said, moving away and into a classroom where Rachel thankfully wouldn't follow.

He sat down to collect his thoughts at his usual table at the front edge of the classroom, just off from the teacher's desk in a usual student no-go zone. And that meant he got a table all to himself instead of being crowded. Of course, he'd have to pay more attention than other people or at least fake being enthusiastic, but that was fine. 

Or it would have been fine if Artie Abrams hadn't transferred into his class. 

"Hey- this space for rent?"

"I don't want to talk about glee club," John sighed. "I don't wanna- if you think you can resist, fine. Whatever. Sit here. Who cares."

Artie smiled and then slid into the space while another student claimed the chair for their backpack. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

John's pencil flew out of his hand in exasperation. "Really?!"


	15. Chapter 15

John: I have the world's largest migraine

Dave: Awww- por que?

John: I now have class with Artie. 5 days a week with Artie Abrams. Joy.

Dave: He's not that bad. It's not like you have to sit in homeroom with Hudson and Brittany giving you death glares.

John: No, no. Thank God for small miracles I suppose.

John: What are you up to?

Dave: Makin' brownies. 

John: Really?!

Dave: No. Homework. Lots of homework you doof. 

John: It's your fault for applying yourself. 

Dave: Well, if I didn't apply myself, I wouldn't have been able to help you with that box design for algebra 2. You’re welcome.

John: I made you dinner, we're even stevens. No bringing that up. You should come over. We can spark up some Halo in the garage!

Dave: Still trying to make spark up happen, hmm?

John: It'll catch on! Cooooome on, rocket launchers vs. swords.

John: I'll even let you win this time! =D

John: Hello?

John: So...is that a no to Halo?

John: Well I know your house isn't on fire.

"What in the name of all things?"

John opened his window and looked down into the yard where he could swear to God he'd just watched Dave Karofsky point to John's window and Noah Puckerman waltz and weave over to just beneath it. John watched with morbid curiosity as Noah tested out the tree that Dave climbed over on and for some fucking reason known to man made his way into John's bedroom.

"Yo-" Puck said as he hopped in, as if this was the most natural thing on the earth to do. Even a little drunk, he was still graceful and supremely aware of every inch of his body.

"Umm- hi?" John asked. 

"Hi. So," Puck stated declaratively while closing the space gap between them, pressing John against the wall next to his window in order to accomplish this goal and causing John to drop his phone- stunned by whatever was happening, "I'm not exactly sober right now and I was thinking to myself I'd love to get laid self I said and old Puckerman was trying to figure out who he could do right by and he thought about all the girls in the stable right and he realized fuck I'm hard and he realized that- where was I going with this?"

Puck's derailed train of thought caused him to move away before he sat down in John's rolling office chair, rolling around the room so he could catch his thoughts, the heels of his feet moving gently on the hardwood floor.

John was left breathless by Puck pressing into him. He could feel the tent in Puck's pants against his own rising bulge and could see it clearly outlined as Puck sat down. Noah wasn't one to leave much to the imagination.

"You were just about to confess your undying love?" John asked, trying to bring in a little levity.

"Hah- fuckin ha bro. No, what I was thinking is that I would pound it out right here right now and you'd help and all would be right with the world."

"You are not sober," John said, moving forward tentatively. "You sure this is what you want? I mean, you're not gonna sober up in the morning and realize this was the worst idea, are you?"

"Mmm- stop thinking so much. God damn," Puck said, massaging his bulge. John noticed the way his legs spread in the office chair. It was enough space for John to slide between on his knees. Which he did.

Puck looked down, letting his free hand move to John's head, exploring the area John kept freshly buzzed. "You did this for me, didn't you? And you've been using the weight room. Saw your name on the sign in sheet. You didn't have to. You were fine with a few extra pounds."

"Wasn't a bad suggestion. Soda's bad for you and mmm I think I look kinda cool thanks to you," John purred slightly, lost in the feeling of Puck's fingers on his head.

"Of course. I'm the cool guy. Always and forever-" Puck groaned slightly as one of John's hands went over his own so that they could both massage the bulge. His head tilted back slightly in ecstasy. "Fuck yeah, this is what I want. Can't get you pregnant and fuck you know you're not gonna break it."

"Jesus, you're romantic."


	16. Chapter 16

And so it began. One drunk night, on Puck's end, turned into a once a week thing. It was easiest on Thursdays when Mom and Dad were normally both out of the house. And they had to be out of the house because, short of a ball gag, Puck could be a noisy fucker. John found himself buying beer to stash in his room for Puck. The fake id he'd gotten so he could go to Scandals with Dave was actually paying off now in more ways than one.

And he forgot about glee club and Little Shop. His nights were spent on homework and dinner and Puck, even when Puck wasn't there. The mohawked bastard was addictive and soft and like the beautiful love child of Zeb Atlas and John Magnum. 

John was hopeless. He'd get notes in his locker, at the space where the radio dj booth was- wedged into the locked doors. He'd get texts for random weird makeout times in random, somewhat dangerous, but ultimately still exciting McKinley locales. And he simply could not stop. 

Not that he wanted to. 

And he found that Puck started to make some other helpful life suggestions that John felt he would be remiss not to take. Which is why he found himself at American Eagle, trying on some shirts on one particular Saturday. And since Saturday was his cheat day, he was also dreaming of a Cinnabon as big as his head. 

Maybe he'd send a picture to Puck of him eating it. Frosting and all.

He saw Blaine in the mirror as he looked the shirt over outside of the dressing room, contemplating whether he wanted to try it on or not. He stood still, predicated on the theory that if he stopped moving, maybe Blaine wouldn't see him. And Sam. Shit. They were there together. Of all the fucking stores in the mall.

Of course Sam noticed John first. Or maybe Blaine had and had felt too polite to say anything to Sam.

"Hey stranger," Sam said, coming over to the mirrors. John started folding the shirt, suddenly wanting to be anywhere else and not even wanting the damn thing anymore that he was certain just set off his shoulder freckles that very few people besides Puck saw. 

"Sam. Good to see you," John said, his voice tentative as he started to collect his bags.

"Hey, yo yo. What's the rush?"

"Lots of stuff to do. Many things. Busy day. Must be off. Nice to see you!" John said, giving a fake smile before trying to inch his way backwards.

"Now, I'm not a man to hold grudges but it seems to me that you are running away from us," Blaine said, taking his arm and putting it over John's shoulder. They had him sandwiched and trapped in the mall while some god awful indie cover band played above their heads. 

"That is not accurate?"

"So you stayed at McKinley to spy on us some more?"

"No. I just have- things. Like the radio station."

"Like the radio station," Blaine nodded. "Okay, okay. So, you don't want to be in glee club at all. You look like you've been working out a little. Joining football?"

"Not really my style, but thanks for noticing the weight loss."

Sam crossed his arms. "How have you been?"

Fucking amazing, John wanted to say. Being Puck's butt buddy is the best thing that's ever happened to me in my short years on this planet. 

But he didn't say that. Instead, his phone buzzed and he ignored it.

"Good, good. Just busy."

"You're like the world's worst understudy, you know that?"

"I'm not understudying for anything, Blaine. You won the role, yay for you. I've moved past the whole thing."

"You have? Because your SAT prep class is not anywhere near the auditorium," Sam smirked slightly, victorious in his observational skills.

John sighed, putting down his bags and taking his phone out, wanting to see what the message was. Just something from his mom about taking the weekend for a women's retreat and letting him know the fridge was full and that there could be no parties under any circumstances or overnight visitors.

He texted back a "k" very quickly.

"Why don't you come back? Forgive and forget. I mean, eventually."

"Yeah, it's fine," Sam shrugged. "Quinn was under Sue's thumb for the longest time and she's- you know, Quinn."

"I'm not Quinn," John protested. "Look, I can't do the Rachel Berry Show but namaste that you can. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want a pity job of being Seymour. I am genuinely happy right now."

"Yeah, but you eat lunch alone. Every day. Or you go out to the track and jog. I mean, come on. Who are you getting in shape for?"

"For me, Mr. Nosey. I was tired of being heavy. I'm still a little heavy I guess but I'm happy. Kind of miss carbs-"

"Who's the guy?" Sam blurted out.

John blushed in response.

"Now Sam, there’s no need to pry," Blaine said, seeing the line being crossed from polite to rude. "Listen, John if you ever wanna talk or go grab coffee or something- you know where to find us. Come on, you miss us. A little bit?"

John shook his head. "I appreciate the enthusiasm but it's not really my scene. Too much emotional energy for me."


	17. Chapter 17

"And so they basically corner me, right? I'm standing there in the American Eagle store and they're like- join the fucking New Directions again? Don’t you miss all of us so very much? Ugh. My life," John groaned as he swigged some beer out of the cool longneck and reclined in the booth. 

Sebastian sat across the way from him and chuckled. They were the youngest guys at Scandals tonight and had drifted together since John was one of the few guys in town with any lack of animosity toward Sebastian. 

"You sure Anderson didn't want to get into your pants or something?"

"Please, he's attached to the twink. God, everyone likes Kurt. Can someone tell me why? He dresses like Mr.-"

"Mr. Roper, I know right? And the ascots."

"I mean, could you be anymore gay?" John finished his beer as played with the rim of the glass absentmindedly. "Mmm- god, you know you're so much fucking cooler than that asshole they keep telling me you were. I mean you must have been one doozy of an asshat, if the reports are to believed."

"Well hey, things can change- you’ve been getting marginally hotter very quickly and I did not know you knew all the words to Love Shack. You are ridiculous, good sir."

"I'm ridiculous or you're very drunk, Sebastian."

"Only on my first beer. Mmm. Thank you for that, by the way. I like it when guys buy me drinks."

"Shut up, you-" John said, pressing against Sebastian's shoulder playfully with his hand and pushing just slightly. "And don't give me those bedroom eyes."

"I'm not. This is the way my face looks."

"Like a nerd? God, fuck- you know what? It's that fucking blazer that you wear. I saw you in it once at the Lima Bean. Jesus, if I had a uniform kink- mmm."

"Thank you. I am quite dashing in my blazer, aren't I? I loook even better out of it. Or so I'm told."

John chuckled heartily, looking Sebastian over while Sebastian winked at him. He had avoided Sebastian for a long time between what Dave and Blaine had told him, but Sebastian didn't seem that bad to John. He was a little catty, but drama just rolled off him like water off a duck's back. He was so- in control. 

"See, now you won't be able to leave because I blew up your ego."

"You could blow up other things to match," Sebastian smirked right before a round arrived. Two older guys in matching leather pants saluted, showing interest.

"Polar bears on patrol," Sebastian purred, saluting back as he took his drink but not in a way where he was flagging them over. 

John merely shook his head. "Nah, I like the attention but they're so- I don't know. Gray in the beard is-"

"-a way to get free drinks. Quit complaining."

"Yeah, but they're not hot in like the same way P-people are. You know, like Arpad or Girth or whatever," John said quickly, trying to cover his tracks.

"P-people?"

Crap.

"I'm super drunk now. I am going to head home I think. Going to call an Uber and head home and try not to have like super dirty thoughts about you tonight."

Sebastian smirked, putting his hand over John's wrist before John could get to his phone. "Ah-ah. You have a secret and you can't leave the table with a secret. Gay rules. Come on, stuttering? What are we, in fifth grade?"

John shook his head. "I don't kiss and tell, Seabass."

"It's guy's night. I'll give you a blowie in the bathroom for the info."

John snorted. "Not with that wallpaper. I'm not that desperate. Besides, you're just horny. I am not your spank bank material."

"Oh my God, who are you fucking? You are not the same guy you were when you came with Dave that first time and you were wearing that yellow fucking plaid overshirt thing. Look at you, dark jeans that cup your ass-"

"You're not seriously looking at my ass, are you?" 

"I've noticed it. It's a good ass. And I happen to find myself an expert on nice asses."

John nodded slowly. "Okay, so maybe I am getting some. See, you wore me down."

"I knew it! Who is it? Spill! It's not Dave, is it? Because if it is I will invent a time machine and go back in time and slap myself silly for not going after Burly McBear when I had the chance if he's that good a lay."

"Urgh. Come on, we're just friends. Besties I guess. Not that I haven't thought about it- and if you tell him I'll shave you bald- but it's someone else. You don't know him and it's private. Not for universal consumption."

"In that outfit? Honey, the whole world knows you're getting fucked. Now the mystery is by whom are you getting fucked? Or are you doing the fucking? Hmm- I'm going to put on my detective hat. And maybe nothing else."

"Hey guys-" Dave said, walking over to the table. "Man, the wolves are out in force tonight, aren't they? I'm already two beers deep. Jesus."

"Dave-" Sebastian purred, grinning slyly. John sat up so Dave could slide into the booth. "Just the bear I wanted to see."

"Umm- think I'm still a cub, right?"

John shrugged in response.

"Alright, Bear Cub. Now spill. Who is John fucking and how long has it been going on for?"

Dave picked a bad time to take a swig of a longneck and nearly choked. John had to pat him on the back so he wouldn't die.

"Jesus, Sebastian. I'm trying to drink here."

"Come on. You must know. You're besties. Who's his fuck buddy?"

Dave turned and looked at John. "I can't decide if I'm going to cut one or both of you off."


	18. Chapter 18

In the words of my broken heart  
It’s just emotion that’s taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song

"You know, they will figure it out eventually," Dave said after the Uber dropped them off. They were leaning against John's garage door. 

John leaned his head back as Dave looked at him, a mixture of concern and happiness for a his friend. "Doubt it. Unless someone talks."

"Does he make you happy?"

John shrugged. "Sometimes. When he stays the whole night. I don't know. I kinda like the new me. I mean-" John said, motioning to his whole body. 

"Yeah, you look great man. I'm happy for you, if this is what you want."

"Sometimes I think it would be cool to like be in a relationship with Puck, you know- just for a little bit. To see him at my locker instead of -doing the whole note thing. Hold hands with someone right before college. Stick it to all those heteros, heh. But that's not- that's not Puck. At least not Puck with guys."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"No, no. I don't want to screw this up."

"Alright, well- if you're okay then-"

"You're a good friend to be concerned for me," John said, smiling at Dave. He had to look up a little to do this and it occurred to him in a portion of his brain that Dave was not exactly sober either and that he was lingering. He let his hand slide over Dave's for a moment and he found that his hand moved so naturally into position that Dave's hand couldn't help but curl around it. "You're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dave Karofsky."

"Shut up. I just come over and eat your food."

"You can come over and eat me anytime you want."

"What?" Dave chuckled. "You sir are drunk."

"Not that drunk," John purred. 

Dave's body language and his moved together a little, Dave more protective and John a little more demure. "What about Puck?"

"He's not here. He's with- whoever he's with. But he's not here."

"It sucks a little bit?"

John shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

Dave leaned in, pressing his lips slightly to John's neck. 

"I'm sorry you're lonely," he breathed. "I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault."

"Mmm, Dave, don't do that if you don't mean it."

"Apologize?"

"No, not the apology," John said, opening his mouth to let out a silent groan. "Let's go inside."

Dave nodded as they went into the converted garage, which served as John's man cave since his dad never seemed to be home anymore. The tv was left on the music channel but John turned on a lamp to light the space slightly. Dave pressed his body into John's and John felt himself blissfully surrendering to kissing Dave. The entirety of his brain lit up as Dave pulled him in or he sunk down onto the couch, not that it mattered which. It only mattered that breath was being exchanged and he could taste Dave's lips and they were both so hungry for something. 

The tv began to play Meatloaf's "I Would Do Anything For Love" as Dave's hand trailed over the back of John's shirt and down to squeeze an ass cheek. 

"Oh- Dave-" John groaned as Dave went back in for the neck. "Mmm- yeah- just what I need." 

John's hands fisted into Dave's shirt, trying to find support as Dave growled possessively, scraping enough to leave hickeys. 

"Fuck- wanna make Puck jealous Dave? Mmm- yeah- you want me?"

Dave went back for another kiss on the lips. "Not about Puck tonight. Just you and me."

He kissed John again, on the couch where they'd played Halo so many times before. But now John was sitting on top of Dave's lap, his knees pressed into the back of the couch and utterly consumed. John could feel Dave's tent brushing up, thrusting against his ass and he thrust back down so they could moan and toy with each other. Dave's hands went to John's hips as they made out with an intensity and need that was probably going to break the couch if something didn't give way soon.

And it was John that gave way. He could feel himself getting too hard and very uncomfortable in any clothing. And that was kind of spoiling the mood. So he disentangled himself so that he could strip quickly and without any sort of foreplay, leaving Dave huffing, trying to catch his breath, and trying to figure out exactly where he was before figuring out that he could strip to.

John went back to straddling Dave, now sans clothes. It seemed more real and dangerous now. John wasn't sure what would happen to their friendship after this line was crossed but this line needed to be crossed and crossed right now. 

Dave wrapped his tool and pressed upwards, needing to be deeper. It started out slowly and then began to work in rhythm, finding a beat that went a little faster and faster until Dave had to slow down slightly or risk exploding right then and there. From Puck, John had learned exactly how to rotate his hips and how to put his arms around Dave's neck so that Dave's hands would secure his back. 

But Puck didn't look at John like that- with all of his eyes and all that light and pain mixed together. This was different. There was a lot more kissing and touching and need and when Dave couldn't hold it in any longer, the entire planet stilled for his orgasm. John followed suit, nearly without needing to be touched, leaving them both kissing and sticky and wanting even more than before.


	19. Chapter 19

Flowers arrived at school on Monday with no card. Just to the same class that he had with Artie. And they were pretty. Pretty and unbelievable. Pretty and unbelievable and unexpected. The entire room erupted in a chorus of oohs and John entirely lost his ability to concentrate. He was released early so that other people would be able to concentrate and at least one person would be able to breathe again that had severe allergies. 

So he walked with the flowers until he was - where was he? It was hard to tell if you lost your way. McKinley could be more exhausting than Hogwarts like that. Trying to backtrack only made him more lost, so instead he ended up in the cafeteria while admiring his flowers quietly.

"Well, someone likes you."

"Yeah," John replied, not in the mood to counteract Mercedes, a little lost in his daydream about where they’d come from.

"I'm kind of jealous actually. Who are they from?" She asked, scanning for a card.

John shrugged. He had a couple of guesses but no idea who.

"Here- for putting up with me-" John said, taking out a yellow daisy and passing it to Mercedes. "Yellow's a great color for you."

"Why do you think I bought yellow high tops?" she grinned graciously. "Can I sit?"

"Sure-" John said. "On the one condition that we're going to talk about things not revolving around glee club."

"That old club? I'm past it. Let's talk about your radio station! It's wild, so cool to hear my music during homeroom. Mmm- sure am jealous."

John chuckled. "You showed up with chocolate espresso beans and didn't think I wasn't going to play your requests? Of course I was. So how are things?"

"Good, good. Everyone's caught up in Little Shop, so drama's been at a minimum to medium. It's kinda weird, though, all the drama's been between Rachel and Blaine. Man, they have no chemistry together. I'm awful for saying that, I know, but it's true."

"Come on, Ms. Jones, you're supposed to be better than the gossip."

"Well, no one's perfect. How about you, John? Haven't seen you since that meltdown, almost like you've been avoiding us."

"Can't avoid Artie."

"Yeah and he says you're more or less ignoring him."

"I am," John shrugged. "I don't know what it was but I just couldn't do it anymore. Probably shouldn't have joined for the reasons I did but here we are."

"You could come back."

"No, don't think so. Pretty sure that bridge is burned. And we are not talking about glee club. That's- not a great idea."

"Well, we could talk about this transformation of yours, if you'd like. This new hair and new clothes. I mean, damn, it's like you're competing for sexiest gay man alive."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"I'm just saying- somebody noticed. Somebody that definitely wanted to send you some very beautiful and jealousy inducing flowers. Now, I have to go to practice at the club that shall not be named but you'd best believe I will be texting you soon and we're gonna hang out."

\----------

John: Hey  
John: Random question  
John: Did you buy me flowers and have them sent to me at school?  
*unsent text*  
John: They were perfect  
John: Why did you send them?


	20. Chapter 20

John taught himself to jab using youtube videos and the heavy bag learned to take his punches. Dave hadn't returned his texts in approximately two days and that gave him pretty good punching fuel. His knuckles were turning red and becoming sensitive a little quicker than he would have liked though.

"Dude, you're gonna murder your hand like that," Puck said as John gave it one last punch. "Who taught you to throw a club?"

"Por que?" John said, furrowing his brow as he started to unwrap so he could loosen his wrist up. It kept seizing just slightly and it made the punch more jarring than he was pretty sure it needed to be. 

"Throw a club? Ball up a fist? Take a palm to the nose? Fuck, you learned from one of those taebo videos, didn't you?" Puck sighed. "Does the Puckerman have to do everything?"

Puck came up behind John in a very familiar way but with an unexpected twist. "Look at this. Who taped you up, a blind monk? Jesus, you can take the fat out of the fat kid but you can't teach him to punch."

"Hey I skinnied down for you, numb nuts," John shot back as Puck went about totally undoing all of his wrapping and rewrapping slowly.

"Shouldn't have done that, Red. I am irresistible regardless and it seems like somebody wants to play with you full time. Must admit; I'm kind of jealous. You're a hot piece of ass with some mad skills. Not as good as mine, but you have to admit I was just kind of born with style."

"You've got something, alright," John acknowledged as he felt his wrist tighten up with Puck winding. Correction: It felt good, right. 

"And don't you forget it. Though I was starting to take your radio silence a little personally."

"What do you mean? I'm always around."

"Yeah, but I can kind of tell that you're not always there when you're there and we're doing the shit we do," Puck said off-hand. "So I thought maybe what you needed was a grand romantic gesture, Puckzilla style."

"You bought me the flowers?!"

"Nope. I said Puckilla, not the Rose Bowl. I save flower buying for the girls," he quipped, maneuvering John back to the bag and then taking his place behind the bag, holding it steady. "Okay, now when you go to punch, turn the hand just slightly and your thumb will figure out naturally where to go. Your hand knows how to take a blow but it's not as natural as you'd think if it doesn't get spread out evenly. Try it now."

John was not all that shocked when the technique worked and it felt good. Like progress. This side of Puck was fun and Lord knows John wanted fun. 

"Yeah! Punch it! Get some!" 

John punched along hard with Puck's encouragement, his white tee shirt soon soaked with sweat until he exhaled a large breath and felt his stance softening, his body weaving. He took a seat on a lifting bench nearby. 

"Hey good job, Johnny," Puck said, coming over to punch John in the arm playfully. "There's hope for you yet. Oh yeah and I might have Showgirled Blaine so you could come back and play Seymour in Little Shop. Shit sucks without you. Wanna hit the showers?" Puck grinned in his very Puck way that left John crestfallen but also very, very turned on.


	21. Chapter 21

Here take my hanky- wipe that lipstick away-

What was John doing just strolling into the auditorium and moving toward the stage? Really, Puck had gone to a lot of trouble and it showed. Blaine was bothered. He was barely holding it together. Skittish was a good word for it. It was almost uncomfortable to see him. And his lack of chemistry with Rachel as Audrey was evident. Rachel was doing all the work and Blaine was just- in some sort of nerd costume. 

Show me a face- clean as the morning- I know things are bad, but now they're okay-

That's not how this song goes at all, John thought to himself as he walked softly and quietly down the ramp toward the stairs. Not that the words were wrong, they were the right words but Blaine didn't get it. Didn't get what Seymour wanted and needed. 

If it was Kurt he was singing to- But that couldn't be it, could it? 

"Suddenly Seymour is standing beside you. Don't need no makeup, no need to pretend-"

If there was one thing John could do, it was project. Climbing the stairs while singing was a little difficult but not problematic. Vocally grabbing attention while Rachel was not singing was easier than at other times. Needless to say, both Blaine and Rachel were surprised. 

"Suddenly Seymour is here to provide you with sweet understanding- Seymour's your friend-"

They had gotten a lot of set work done. The whole back of the stage looked like a mixture of Mushnik's and Hell's Kitchen. The place could easily be interpreted as a battle zone. And he didn't need to even look around to feel Puck's presence- it was virtually there in Audrey II. Whatever magic he'd tried to work in sabotaging Blaine had worked to most everyone's advantage- save for Blaine of course. 

And if John was to be completely honest, Blaine could stand to lose every once in a blue moon. Even if losing looked like he was graciously just stepping away from the stage and into a very confused Kurt who was waiting in the wings. 

"Nobody ever treated me kindly- daddy left early- momma was poor-"

John's eyes followed Rachel as she moved, still singing and participating as though she could handle the change in partner. John for his part, hadn't been on this stage since the Edwin McCain incident, and he felt like a whole different person. Physically, he was almost night and day. But mentally-

Puck was actually there- he could see Puck just beyond Rachel inside the plant. Innocently working and smirking and watching and - filming?

Filming rehearsal. Of course he was. Was this some sort of devious master plan going on over John's head? Ah well, he was here now and he might as well get the job done and deal with Puck's dino brain later.

Rachel and John had never actually sung together- not without the protection of an ensemble anyways. She really only had one partner and that was Finn. He'd heard from Dave about a time she'd sang with Puck, but John had never seen her even engage with another guy. If they were going to do this, they'd have to trust each other and fast. That would be complicated, considering John thought of her as being unprofessional as hell. 

Still, vocally, he could keep up in the same way that Blaine could only he added something to it in a way that said he understood Seymour and the conflict and the desire and, hell, even if it wasn't Rachel as Audrey, it would be something that Seymour wanted- freedom from Skid Row, from the old way, from being trapped. 

The stage hug and light kiss at the end worked but being able to look over her shoulder just slightly at Puck on the sidelines made it even better.


	22. Chapter 22

"Okay, so I'm confused. Is he back in glee club now?" Tina asked Mike as other glee clubbers filtered in.

"Baby steps, I think."

"I don't know if I want him back with that attitude of his," Finn said with a measured yet grumpy tone that underlined his distrust of John's motives.

"And don't forget- he wasn't auditioning to actually be part of the group the first time," Kurt said with a dramatic huff as he entered with Blaine behind.

"Yeah, but I mean you guys saw that Suddenly Seymour right? He already has like a thousand hits and it's only been half an hour. We could clearly benefit from having him on the team," Tina acknowledged. 

"He's kind of self-centered though," Santana smirked thoughtfully as she took her seat. "But then again, we do deal with Berry on a regular basis-"

"What did I do?"

"Rachel's right," Kurt blinked. "We have enough ego in this room. We don't need his."

"But think about it-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt said emphatically. "I vote no. Who's to say he didn't throw those marbles out onstage?"

"Oh no, that was me," Puck said, raising his hand and then looking around the room at a whole bunch of eye daggers. "Look, be mad at me all you want but he has talent and he's gonna get some damn butts in those seats. Which is more than any of us can say right now. I figure, get him back in the play, get him back in the club. I vote yes."

"I'm also a yes," Mercedes said without hesitation. "Though I don't agree with your tactics, Puck, John is special. In that we are special sort of way. Why not let him back in?"

"I mean, it's only fair," Quinn stated. "All things considered."

"But guys you're forgetting he's such a male diva," Finn groaned. "We won't be a cohesive team with him here."

"We're not a cohesive team now?" Brittany asked. "I mean, I'm talented so I get lots of solos but honestly this room is very Team Finchel and it's super uncomfortable for those of us who aren't Team Finchel," she said. rummaging through her bag and pulling out a Baby Ruth. "I vote yes."

"I can't believe we're even having this vote," Kurt said, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he was keeping a nosebleed at bay.

"I vote yes too."

"Blaine!"

"So my math's a little off but that seems like at least half yesses to me. I propose we get a neutral party like Lauren or Dave to ask him back. Like, woo him. Seduce him. Good times."

"I can do it," Sam grinned and then went into in his best Sean Connery voice. "Dude, we're like awesome friends."

"Really?" Artie asked. "I mean, I can't get a word in edgewise with him in class. And this was before he got the flowers."

"Hey! I know he doesn't like cafeteria fish sticks and that he used to collect legos when he was little. Which is more than any of you know! I'll warm him down to the idea. Fear not, friends."

"The phrase is wear him- never mind. Will someone just tell Mr. Schue- I think we might still be able to pull off that Meatloaf number for nationals unless someone else spills about those goddamn original song entries to Mr. Schue they said we could also do. Oh, stop being shocked that I would actively try and hide that. We're terrible songwriters."


	23. Chapter 23

Puck: I did this for you.  
Puck: So you totally owe me in that special friendship way.  
Puck: But also I'm really sorry for what's about to happen.  
John: I don't know if I should feel lucky, inspired, or afraid.  
John: What exactly is about to happen?  
John: I don't suppose you've heard from Dave recently?

"Greetings, earthling."

Sam was standing there with a guitar in his bloody hands. Was John hallucinating? Was it ever so possible to actually die of mortal embarrassment from being mysteriously serenaded in the cafeteria? Beyond that, was Sam in cahoots or was it the most amazing plot twist since Sixth Sense that Sam might have sent him the flowers?

Not that Sam was his type.

"Yeah- hi- what's with the guitar?"

"Oh this? I just carry Jamie Dean around. Thought you might like to practice for the show without Rachel hovering."

"You thought I'd want to practice in the acoustically challenged cafeteria. With a guitar you've named after a dead actor or a sausage patty."

"There is no moment like the present."

"Beg to differ. What is happening Sam Evans that you are suddenly so musically infatuated with me?"

"Okay, I don't know what that means but I am your New Directions welcome wagon and friendship packet coordinator since Kurt didn't want to do it."

"My what now?"

"Come on, just play along. You get to hear me sing to like the biggest group of people ever just for you."

"I will- pass but thank you for the opportunity?"

"Oh, much too late for that."

Sam Evans knows all the words to Friends in Low Places, a fact which should surprise exactly zero people.


	24. Chapter 24

John: Are you there, Dave? It's me.

John: Did I do something wrong?

John: Because I don't want to read too much into this, but it's a little disconcerting not hearing from you. 

John: Like at all.

John: Is this about what happened?

Dave: Hey

John: Hey?

Dave: I heard you're playing Seymour again. Cool. Glad for you.

John: Dave?

Dave: I know you were really into that so that's gonna work out great! I'll be there opening night. I guess I'll have to be because I'm helping to operate the plant again. Puck is super persuasive when he wants to be.

John: Ummm

Dave: I was thinking- why am I so adverse to certain pizza toppings? Like, what if it's philosophical that I don't like hot cheese and lukewarm pineapple slices together? Could it be the quality?

John: We're going to talk about the sex eventually that we had. The all night sex. The sex marathon if you will. 

Dave: I don't know what you're talking about. 

Dave: As far as I'm aware, you're fuckbuddies with a certain saurus that shall remain nameless and my interference is not necessary.

John: Okay...so you don't want to talk about it and yet you sent me flowers?

Dave: It seemed like the right thing to do. Like a thank you for that

Dave: World rocking

Dave: Crap! You didn't- del del goddamnit ducking 

John: Okay, so we don't have to talk about it if you don't want.

John: But I do miss you.

John: Just come over. Please?


	25. Chapter 25

"We need to establish a working relationship."

John needed a coffee maker in his locker. Or a key to the teachers lounge. There was a space during third period where he was pretty sure it was empty. He'd need to talk to Puck about that. He was definitely willing to trade something in exchange for a key for caffeine. Especially if Rachel Berry was going to be assaulting his eardrums at oh dark thirty in the goddamn morning.

"A pleasant Monday to you as well Rachel," John said as he closed his locker, not bothering to walk quickly. She liked to power walk. Maybe it would confuse her to move slowly. 

"Yes, happy Monday. What are you drinking? I like to start out my Monday with a nice blend of fruits and vegetables, responsibly juiced after a 45 minute climbing session. I'm thinking of adding yoga."

"Black coffee. Like my soul." John said. Maybe if he started hobbling?

"Very funny. Look-" Rachel made him put on the immediate brakes by standing right in front of him. "You and I got off on a very bad foot. It's clear to me that we're both very competitive and driven people. That's why we don't mesh very well. You and I both want something out of glee club that may be limited as of this time but we know we can make it better. Now I admit some of my methods are grating-"

Sip. Sip. Sip.

"-but are very effective in the long run. Also, you actually warm up during warms ups and that's nice to hear."

Was this Rachel Berry's way of apologizing for the very small tiff they'd had where they'd basically called each other bitches and hadn't spoken again until the Suddenly Seymour duet?

"So- now that I'm half caffeinated, let's try this again," John sighed. "Rachel, I will acknowledge that you have talent. Vastly superior to some people, slightly underrated compared to others. Ah- no, no, no. My turn. The issue that I have is that you don't acknowledge other talent at all. Can you tell me the name of the piano player in the choir room right now that is currently working on what I assume is a very pleasant, light hearted pop ballad for you and Finn to sing?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth quite abruptly. "That proves nothing!"

John began to move again. "Actually it proves a lot. What do you think of stage managers, Rachel? Do you intend to give your hair dressers 50 dollar gift cards during the holidays because you think it's a gesture of goodwill?"

"I fail to see what any of that says about my talent or me playing the Audrey to your Seymour."

"It says everything. Just because we're compatible vocally doesn't mean I like you all that much. Honestly, I would like to like you because the stress of not liking you compounded with my rather devious and short-sighted previous agreement with Dave led us both into this mess. So let's save some time. I have just purchased a new copy of my favorite Broadway dvd and if you would like to come over for pizza some night by yourself or with Finn or some assortment of Glee people, you are welcome to come and watch Putting it Together with me. Think of this as a sort of truce for us and some nifty bridge building whatever, okay? Also, I'm not saying you'd get bonus points for dragging Puck and/or Dave over, but that is a possibility." John smiled- something fake that said that half a pot of caffeine wouldn’t be enough to deal with the bullshit of life this early in the day- and nodded, taking the stairs now.

This all seemed very familiar somehow.

"Why would I invite Noah and Dave to something like that?" Rachel asked, now following with a hint of curiosity to her voice. "The only musical I know he's even seen is Phantom of the Opera and that was only the movie version. And only because I was the one who showed it to him."

John shrugged. "I like a challenge. I'd invite Puck myself but I kind of want to see what he'll do. And I also want to spend the day envisioning the very confused look on Dave's face."

Rachel's head tilted like she was trying to figure something out and was coming up empty.

\--------

"Okay, what's going on between you and John?"

"Good morning, Berry. Bee in your bonnet about Red? What. Is he upstaging you again?" Puck asked casually as he reracked the weight into the holder and sat up on a nearby bench to give Rachel his full attention. He, and the rest of the football players, were more or less used to her barging in with obtuse questions, trails to nowhere, and an obscene amount of pop sheet music. 

"No. And I am ignore that upstaging comment. I just had a conversation with him-"

"God damn, Rach, let him have his Monday morning. Wait until like third period when he can steal coffee from the teacher's lounge."

"He seemed awake. Wait- what was that about coffee?"

"Never mind. It's nothing. So you were chatting up my boy-"

"When did you two become such close friends? You barely speak to each other at rehearsals and I can’t ever remember-"

"I have friends besides Finn and Mike, you know."

"I know that."

"So- redundant question is redundant?"

"Actually," Sam piped up from the roman chair, groaning as he punished his abs. "I am kind of curious about you and him myself."

"Come on, Evans, gossipping is for girls."

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"Shit. I'm in trouble now. Would you stop worrying?" Puck asked as he got up and started to wipe down the bench. "He's my boy. He's good. We have some good times together and I really think he listens to my advice."

"What, did he need to hotwire a car or something?" Sam snerked.

"Hey, I give good advice sometimes, Trouty Mouth!" Puck barked back, a little harsh. "I'm the reason he lost that little buddha belly of his and started doin' up right. You should be thanking me Rachel. He's bringing his A-game to that stage and we need that for Nationals."

"So this is all for the team?" Rachel asked.

"Of course it is. When have I not been a team player?"

The conversation didn't end after Rachel left. Puck found himself facing Evans in the locker room, both in various states of undress.

"Okay, spill. So what- are you like actual bros with him? And if so, how did you get through that dense fog of his?"

"Jealousy is not a good look on you, Sam. Come on, where's the trust? Where's the love?"

"I used to be a stripper. Love can be bought."

"Shit, really? Come on. I'm way more stand up than that." Sam merely blinked at Puck, whose smile didn't quite fade but didn't last under the scrutiny. "Okay, look, he's a good guy and I'll level with you because I know you don't spread rumors and shit like Kurt but he's kind of fun. Like R-rated fun."

"You mean like you and him go to batting cages?"

"In a manner of speaking, sure."

The lightbulb began to light up. Slowly. Blinking into its own very existence.

"Jesus, Puck, are you dating this guy?"

"One, keep your voice down. Two- not really. We're just mutually beneficial friends."

"Jesus, Puck!"

"Hey, Jesus doesn't have anything to do with it. Come on, this is the best time of life to try out shit and hey, it works for me and him. We hang out and do other stuff too. Now keep those pretty lips of yours sealed, if you please. I don't need people wandering into my personal business."

"Right- but if Rachel suspects then Santana will eventually suspect, won't she?"

Puck's eyes went wide.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good luck-" Sam said as he sped by in his letterman jacket while John ate his lunch. John barely got a glimpse of Sam moving at breakneck speed before Santana appeared just out of nowhere. Without Brittany.

"Umm- afternoon Santana-"

"Yeah, let's just skip the pleasantries. You hurt Puck and I will knife you and I don't mean a fun kind of operation knifing. I'm talking like string your garters from the flagpole, rabbi with a shaky hand at a brisk sort of knifing. Because as tough as Puck is, Lord knows he's fragile like all men. And he doesn't do the dishes even if you ask a million times. You are officially warned."

"Ummm- thank you?"

"No problem. So-" Santana said as she finally sat and took one of John's celery sticks and all his peanut butter. "How are you enjoying your new glee club life?"

"It's- good. I kind of miss my free time but I think I've kind of gotten it down. Helped to have lost the weight. So are you under the impression that Puck and I are thing?"

"I have reliable sources."

"Is one of those sources Puck himself? Because-"

"Does it matter who my sources are? Look, it always starts out casual until it's suddenly not. I'm just letting you know that it's in your best interests to make sure that you're always aware of where you are in Puck's circle. Of course, looking at you now, it's all starting to piece together. Just bit by bit."

John casually graced the buzz sides of his hair. "I'm a little lost and a little pleased that you've taken an interest in me, I guess. Umm- I'm sorry to say that I don't feel like I know anything about you that is this- unique."

"What is there to know about me except that I'm awesome?"

John chuckled. "Mmm- that I totally get."

John stole back his peanut butter. "So are you- you dated Dave, didn't you? Why does that sound-"

"It's ancient history. I'm more concerned about the present. Unless the present involves me back in Dave's life permanently as well."

"Okay, what conversation are we actually having? And more importantly, how can I use your badassness to my advantage against the Rachel Berry fan club?" John asked, quirking a brow.

\-----------

"This has been the weirdest day I've ever had at McKinley. And that's saying something."

"Did you get your first slushie?" Artie asked as Artie wheeled down the ramp to wherever he was going when he wasn't at glee practice. It occurred to John that he wasn't actually sure if this was out of the way for Artie or not.

"No. I would fear for the person to try that shit with me. Again- and for the possibly millionth time I repeat- Why on God's green earth is that even a thing here?"

"You take the good with the bad," Artie shrugged. "And you're bound to get noticed sooner or later."

"Hmm- well, I've certainly been noticed today. I had the oddest conversations with Rachel and then Santana, who I've spoken about five words to since I met and three of those were expletives after she told me I was fat."

"Well, you weren't skinny."

"Yeah, but fat people are aware we're fat. Ya know, it just seemed unnecessary. Anyways, that's all in the past. But- hey Artie- when was the last time you did a group number in glee? Like, a really cool one?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific. All the numbers involving me are cool."

"Hmm- well, one where Rachel wasn't on lead?"


	27. Chapter 27

It did not occur to John that a full viewing party of Putting it Together would end up being hosted by Rachel and that both Puck and Dave would be dragged into it. It did not occur to John that a location change and at least one couch movement very reminiscent of a scene from Friends would have to occur featuring Mike Chang in the role of Ross. And it did not occur to John that Dave would theoretically not be altogether comfortable there. Necessarily. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Dave and since the great drunken incident, neither had gotten even close to drunk nor had sex between them happened again.

But at least they were *mostly* talking again. And John was still sexing it up with Puck although he did begin to look for signs of something else in Puck, mostly because Santana's honesty to a fault did make him evaluate all the damn time he spent with the mohawked dynamo and also that he did not care how much time he spent with Puck as long as it didn't interfere with Dave time, Seymour time, or homework time. In that order.

He worked hard at classes so his mother wouldn't have an excuse to get involved in his life beyond what she tried to call "dinner chat". That was better for both of them in John's mind. He had a distinct memory of a conversation at age 11 of being warned that he'd be either kicked out of a moving car or the house for being gay. Or possibly a moving house. He wouldn't put it past his mother to just up and take the whole house with her, leaving him a hole in the ground to grovel in. 

Her cognitive dissonance was a severe and awe-inspiring thing.

"Boooze-" Puck said as he squished into the open space in the couch with his red solo cup filled with soda- ignoring the reality of the absence of booze at this particular party, leaving John wedged with Mike on the other side.

"Okay, so which one is this guy?" Mike asked.

"George Hearn-" John said in a stage whisper which earned him a shush from Kurt.

"I did not know you liked this movie. I didn't know anyone else in the whole world even like knew about this-" Blaine's voice murmured from where he was crouching behind the couch. He and Kurt were apparently avoiding each other. 

John was not getting involved in that train wreck if he could help it. Though, really, it was kind of all very romantic and sentimental, wasn't it?

Dave kept scooting kind of away from the vast majority of the group in a manner that would have made it hard to even begin to see the tv and John noticed. But Puck wasn't letting him get up much so he could go to Dave. On top of that, it seemed like Puck was getting a little handsy. But friendly handsy- which went unnoticed and was either par for the course or the rest of the glee clubbers had a lot of willful ignorance. It wasn't until he stage yawned and turned so that he could put his legs (and ass) right over John's crotch and Mike's knees that John felt it necessary to take a stand.

"Come on, man," Mike groaned while Puck grinned and John just kind of stared at him, quirking his brow. 

John's phone buzzed.

John leaned over so Puck could hear him. "Move yo ass-" Puck, damn him, wiggled instead. So John merely rolled his eyes, placed his hand between Puck's legs in an act of vengeance meant to get some kind of damned reaction, and went for his phone.

Dave: Seriously, what is happening?  
John: Umm- well, it's not a traditional musical-  
Dave: Not that!   
Dave: I mean, now. I'm not even in glee club. Why did you have Rachel invite me to this?  
John: Where are you texting me from?  
Dave: Laundry room.   
Dave: Great, Brittany found me. 

"You know," Puck whispered, apparently now reading John's texts. "not every guy is gonna send flowers. Some guys don't have to. With some guys, you just know."

"Maybe he was covering for you."

"Not my style. Flowers are for chicks." 

"Come on, Puckzilla. You're not fighting far. If you keep wiggling your ass I will eventually have to do something about it."

"It's what I do, home skillet. Now come on, you like my current position. Admit it."

John noticed that more than a couple of glee clubbers were finding this far more interesting than the movie, Quinn and Mercedes among them.

Oh shit. 

He plastered on a fake “off to the wilderness” grin and somehow managed to slide out from under Puckerman, which he should have gotten a goddamn medal for, and made his way to the laundry room in order to rescue Dave.

"God, thank you. If she asks me one more time to be on her-"

And then John was kissing Dave, hard, pressing him against a washing machine with a dull thudding noise of plastic against back of leg. John let go, but didn't leave the space.

"I wanted to know if you'd come, if you'd come to be with me- if you could stand them after everything- I mean, not that I know everything. It's all kind of vague. Are we ever going to talk about it, Dave?" John asked breathlessly, searching his eyes. 

Dave's eyes went wide and John turned just in time to see Kurt looking mildly curious and confused. "David? John? Sneaking off from your own viewing party?"

Dave cleared his throat, extricating himself with the tenderest of care. "We're good- we're good- Just taking a breather from all the wild merriment-"

"Yeahuh-" Kurt managed to say before walking away.

Dave let out a giant breath that John hadn't known he was holding in. "He's gonna give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that."

"Yeah, I wonder if he learned that from Rachel."

"Probably from all the slushying-" Dave said off-hand and then halted in mid-sentence. His spine straightened. "Listen, I've gotta go."

"I'll come with you."

"Nah, you just enjoy your party, okay?" Dave said, not quite pushing John back but definitely putting space between them.

John came out of that laundry room very confused.


	28. Chapter 28

"I won't pretend that I understand your motives," Kurt said as he stirred his latte. And kept stirring his latte. Like he was winding a goddamned watch. "What I am curious about, David Karofsky, is what might be happening between you and John?"

"We're friends."

"Just friends?"

Dave looked around the Lima Bean furtively. "You know I'm uncomfortable talking about this stuff in the open, Kurt. Look, I'm not bullying him or hurting him. Things are just a little- off right now is all. I'm giving him space. Everything is fine."

"There was not a lot of space in that laundry room."

Not since you interrupted, Dave said to himself grumpily without managing to say it out loud.

"Stop looking like a wounded animal, David. Are you and he together? Because the gossip mill is churning out something rather furious about him and Puck."

"Are they? I wondered when they'd get to that. They're not very- discreet."

"No, no they are not. Though I do not make it my personal habit to pry, especially when things are currently going so well in glee club with the new and slightly more reformed John involved. Thank you for that-"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Giving me something to compare it to."

"Ah. Listen, Kurt, I don't know what's happening with me and John. Something happened one night after -a night out and he and Puck are very, very close and whenever I try to think about it I get a massive headache so I don't. It's fine. He came onto me- it was a whole thing-I don't know what he wants."

"It's fine? David, I saw you in that room. If I hadn't walked in, you would have planted there with him."

Dave blushed slightly. He had spent a good week or so convincing himself that letting John have time with Puck would be for the best for both of him. John had not seen him at his best. But apparently Puck wasn't enough for the guy or he wasn't as happy with the arrangement as he'd let on. John had said he'd wanted more, hadn't he? "Look, he's- he's a great guy. I'm glad he moved in next to me. I'm glad, even with all the shit, that he doesn't really know old Dave."

"I'm glad he doesn't know old Dave as well. For his sake as much as yours."

"Yes," Dave sighed. "And I've done a lot of damage control to make sure neither you nor Blaine nor Sam nor him get slushied. But I am running out of leverage."

"David- you don't have to do that."

"Like hell I don't."

"Do you like him? It's not a complicated question, don't snort at me David Karofsky."

"Oh, someone's in trouble." They both looked up at the same instant to see Sebastian smirking down at them. "And from the looks of it, probably me. Room for one more?"

"We were actually just finishing, Sebastian," Kurt said with a near-perfect cool indifference that brought the room's temperature down approximately fifty degrees.

"No, we're not done yet," Dave said defiantly, scooching so Sebastian could join them while Kurt's eyes bore an annoyed death glare in Dave's direction.

"Nice to see manners in one of the gays of Lima, Burly McBear. Where have you been hiding yourself, by the by? I haven't seen you or John at Scandals in ages."

Dave picked the wrong moment to take a sip of coffee.


	29. Chapter 29

Dave: I'm very, very sorry.  
John: About-  
Kurt: I won't lecture you about responsibility.   
Kurt: But I will say it is rather reckless to go gallivanting about out an OVER 21 drinking establishment.  
Kurt: Even if you are gay and young, you will not be forever-

The texts just went on like that for some time, coming in at a fast and furious pace. Somewhere around the third "motto of personal responsibility", John just stuffed his phone deep into his locker and closed the door tightly. He would be more than happy to unplug for the evening and maybe that would actually force Dave to come and see him if Puck wasn't holed up in his room.

"So-" Blaine said as they somehow ended up walking toward the auditorium together. "How's rehearsal going?"

"You didn't have to stop coming altogether, Blaine. You could still be a part of Little Shop."

"Nah. Glee club keeps me pretty busy and my SAT prep. Have you taken your PSAT by the way?"

"M-hmm. Last week, actually. Just waiting on the score to see if that vocab flash card theory actually worked or not. I swear, I had the worst time with math. I thought I was going to commit seppuku with my number two pencil."

"Weird. I thought Dave was good at math. Haven't you ever asked him for help?"

"Yeah, on some stuff but I want to get it on my own too. Dave won't be there to hold my hand in college."

"Maybe he will be."

"Blaine Anderson," John groaned, "get those hearts out of your eyes. You and Kurt have a thing, that doesn't mean you have to start playing gay match maker so you can do double dates and stuff. Though, honestly, if you do want to do that- get Dave to take me to a tango lesson."

"You know, put that stuff out in the universe and that might actually happen, fair warning."

John snorted. "Five bucks says there is no way in hell you get that accomplished before May."

"I will take that bet."

\-----------

John: Do you ever get the feeling that you're a topic of conversation when you're not around?  
Dave: I texted you like four times last night.  
John: Kurt's three page memo forced me to leave my phone in my locker.  
Dave: Is like the coast clear?  
John: Puck's not here, if that's what you mean.

The branches started jarring nearly instantly. Dave and Puck had completely different climbing skills and so John didn't get up to open the window for Dave. Dave was able to do it on his own and was soon sitting on John's bed, next to him.

"So-" John sighed.

"So-" Dave answered back. "You really want to talk about it, huh?"

"You really want to keep ignoring what's happening?"

"I'm not sure I know what's happening. I know what I've seen and been dragged into and am now receiving some very weird text messages from Blaine about- I don't know- tango lessons but I am honestly not exactly 100 percent on right now."

John put his head on Dave's shoulder. "Do we have to be at 100 percent?"

Dave moved his shoulder so John couldn't perch. 

"Don't do that unless you mean it."

"Do you think I mean it less because of Puck? I mean, Puck is-"

"-a very handsome guy. I should know, I've thought about it enough. Not that I have a thing for Puck, don't get your hopes up. I just, you know, notice that kind of thing." Dave's said, the last thing sticking in Dave's throat.

"I'm sorry I screwed this up."

"You didn't screw up anything. Look, you had fun and you continue to have fun. That's fine."

"But- I mean- am I hurting you, Dave? I- I kissed you without thinking about it. I couldn't stop myself. Seeing you like that- " Dave turned his head away, finding John's old unicef boxes very interesting at the moment. "Dave- don't, don't do that. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Dave let John draw him by his chin so they were looking at each other. "I think we might be a little past that point."

"Hey, no, no, no. Nothing's ruined. Not at all. Davey- don't-" John said in a very small and quiet voice, brushing away what could have been a very real tear or very dedicated allergies. "If there wasn't Puck-"

Dave's hand stopped John's brushing thumb. "But there is. And I don't want to ask you to give him up if that's not what you want."

"Wait- why can't I have both? I mean, he's not serious with me but I do want someone to hold hands with and I mean, honestly-"

"I don't work like that-" Dave said, getting up from the bed.

"Dave, please tell me you didn't come over here to break up with me. Or give me an ultimatum. I can't handle that. You're Dave. I got up off that damn couch to hunt you down. I kissed you in Rachel Berry's basement. I had the best sex of my life with you, slightly drunk and definitely defiling my Halo couch. Don't go," John said, getting up to join Dave. 

John carded his fingers through Dave's own until they were practically holding hands.

"Tell me to give him up and I will. For you. I will risk the wrath of Santana for that. And that girl means business."

Dave turned, letting the fingers slide but not breaking. "No- no- it's, it's nothing serious. You should get to have fun. I can wait for you to just, you know, want to settle. Puck's not your future."

"Are you saying you are?"

"I don't know. Hell, I tried to kill myself so I'm probably the last person you want talking about future plans with. But I'm a risk all to myself. Who I was- those halls at McKinley have ears and can hear everything. And then there was the thing with Kurt-"

"That you are firmly past, you said."

Dave hung his head. "I'll always have a thing for him. I just, I built it up and I don't want to do the same here. I want you to have what you want. Whatever that is."

Dave let his hands slip away from John's as he headed back towards the window.


	30. Chapter 30

"What in the name of God's green earth?" John asked, lifting up the plastic tray of sugar cookies he'd brought with him to rehearsal high above his head. Which would have been silly except that the choir room floor was a mass of golden retriever puppies insisting on dominating his time. The chairs were all gone and replaced with a variety of items behind puppy gates. There was a Bop-it, a cowboy hat, pink roller skates, and other items from childhood. 

John wanted dibs on the Light Brite. 

But he was also distracted from getting there. 

He managed to pass the cookies off and get his bag out of the way of too many sniffing black noses, reaching down to pat a few of the pups without full-on floor rolling and succumbing to passion in the way that Brittany was- completely blissed out with puppies.

Sam was playing tug of war with one of the puppies and Blaine was trying very hard not to reprimand one that had taken an interest in his shoelace.

"Hello glee club! I see you've met our friends for the week."

"Mr. Schue- why are there puppies in the choir room?"

"Because this week's assignment is- Playful. We need to loosen up, get the tension out. Take a lesson from these little guys and gals right here and not just express ourselves but have fun doing it. So, for today we have puppy playtime but the rest of the week is devoted to only having the puppy mentality. Have fun, kids. You deserve the day off."

That was all that most of them needed to hear. John, for his part, extricated himself except from one particular puppy that just wouldn't leave him be and made his way up to the Light Brite while the puppy happily woofed and snuggled into his lap.

"Aww- you made a friend," Mercedes said as she dangled a chew toy so her puppy would have something to go after. 

"Mmm- I haven't thought of a name yet. What do you think of Seymour-"

"I feel like he'd get beat up by the other puppies with a name like that."

"Good point. How about Butch? Like after the dog from Tom and Jerry?"

"No, Finn, I don't think your mom would let you adopt all the puppies!" Rachel cried out from across the room, trying desperately to create a barrier around the piano.

John scratched right behind the puppy's ear absentmindedly. 

"What about Dave?"

"Seems like a good name. Any special reason?"

"No, no. I've just been thinking about Dave a lot lately. We had- a thing. A fight? I don't know. It seems like we get close and then he reels in. It's the most bizarre thing."

"Well, maybe he thought in his own weird way he was protecting you. Did you ever learn to roller skate?"

John chuckled at the memory and his puppy sneezed and it was adorable enough to cause at least one other puppy to sneeze and to make Tina go awww. 

"Yes and it was dreadful. If man were meant to have wheels on his feet, God would have glued them there is my opinion. Hey, maybe this isn't the time but can you tell me about Dave- what he was like before, 'Cedes?"

"I don't think you wanna know. Dave's a great guy now, you might not like what you hear."

John shrugged. "I have to know. Maybe it's the key to understanding exactly what is going on with him right now."

Puck came in the door, questioning the mob of puppies for only a fraction of a second and went under the tide without much protest- especially when he found "Little Dude", his new best bud who he apparently magically had a leash for and was intending on walking all the way around the damn school because, and I quote, "It's time for walkies, bitches! Puck out!"


	31. Chapter 31

"What? Time? Is? It?"

Buzz.

"Answer your phone."

"I'm trying to work here, excuse me!"

"We are going to be here forever. I'm a good guy. Why am I being punished?"

"Dude. No one is that good. Just- go with it. Rachel will buy us pizza and soda after this. We just have to stay in the room."

Finn and John were slumped over chairs in the auditorium. John was there in case his Audrey wanted help and Finn was there because Rachel was his girlfriend and apparently he had nothing else to do on a goddamn Friday night since Sam had shamed him during a particularly fierce Halo tournament and he was in no mood to be a part of another one. 

Rachel was doing- whatever Rachel was doing. She'd been saying the same line for the past twenty minutes in different places that were not part of the scene blocking and literally everyone else had had the good sense to vanish into thin air. Including, but not limited to- Mr. Schue, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mike, etc. 

Puck had even given John a very ominous wink as he left. Which was probably what the text message was about. It was a very stimulating wink, naturally, but then he started thinking about Dave. And he thought to himself about what had happened in his bedroom and Dave's apparent need to give him an entire school's worth of space for the immediate future. And he was suddenly not turned on so much as he was grumpy. Who the hell us was he supposed to share this secret fuckbuddyship with? Goddamn Sebastian?!

"Dudes are exasperating." He said aloud, before he could stop himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," John shook his head.

"I could have sworn you said dudes were exasperating."

"Are?"

"Ah. I thought were were supposed to be the simple gender."

"No? I mean, not like well except for Kurt not like super insane about fashion or anything but guys have their own shit. Sorry, don't listen to me. I'm just- frustrated."

"Oh, is this a Puck thing?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Sorry, dude."

John let out a small sigh that Rachel couldn't hear. 

"It's not about Puck. But it is about Puck. I like Puck, very much so. But certain events have made me question certain other events that you probably wouldn't enjoy hearing about as much as say- Blaine."

Finn let that sink in and then scrunched his face. "Much appreciated."

"Que nada. In any case, I think I hurt someone I really do care about because of this Puck thing and now I am frustrated because on the one hand- I really like Puck but on the other hand it's D- dang hard to deal with other person."

Finn nodded. "Dude, I know what you mean. When I started going out with Rachel and then Quinn happened and Santana and then Rachel again and then Rachel with Puck and Jesse- ugh, relationship stuff is hard."

"Dude. You should write a book."

That caused Finn to smirk and flip over in his seat so they could actually look at each other with neither being completely upside down in his seat.

"I guess the main thing is- what do you want? I mean, it can't be that hard to decide between Puck and whoever. Like, flip a coin and if you're disappointed by the person the coin picks right I mean, that's you telling you what you want."

"Huh."

"I can't take credit for the idea. I saw it on the Big Bang Theory."

"Have you two been paying attention at all?" Rachel asked incredulously from the stage.


	32. Chapter 32

Kurt: You are taking this assignment very seriously.

Blaine: I don't know, I like the idea but do they like work together?

John: I've worked this out in my head, it's a great idea! 

John: And like we never do dance club stuff in Glee.

Kurt: We have already done Madonna though.

John: And you can't do it twice because people will get bored?

Blaine: You did Madonna? When?

Kurt: Before you joined, Blaine.

Kurt: I mean, I see the potential but I don't know if it's really my speed.

Blaine: There was a New Directions before I joined?

John: Hard to imagine a glee club without Blaine Anderson xD

Kurt: I thought this was a serious group text.

John: Sorry your majesty for having a sense of humor, gawd.

Kurt: All is forgiven, as long as you bow down.

Blaine: Can I just say how turned on I am right now?

John: Jesus. 

John: Anyways, the Vogue/Let's Have a Kiki Mix is on.

John: Sounds pretty playful to me.

John: Guys?

\----------------

Dave: You can't just send a guy flowers at school!

Dave: Damn it.

\---------------

Puck: Am I the only one not getting flowers in this damn Glee club?!

Puck: Shit, sorry!

Puck: Not meant to be a group text.

\---------

Santana: Send my boy Puck some flowers or you will be mowing the lawn with your teeth.

Santana: Not a euphemism.

Santana: *kiss emoticon*

\-------

Puck: I think I'm allergic to these flowers.


	33. Chapter 33

"Adam Levine?"

"10 out of 10, would bang."

John and Puck sat in the choir room, folding programs for Little Shop of Horrors- whose opening night was fast approaching. Everyone had drawn straws, including Rachel without argument- which had kind of surprised John, and both Puck and John had been the two lucky ducks to sit in the choir room and fold what seemed like a thousand programs with two thousand pages of inserts. 

They'd lasted about half an hour before the conversation had devolved and God bless their friends but people could just not hack the private world of Puhn (as their name was, even though they weren't dating- not really. Probably not dating. Puck had glared at someone who had mentioned the idea.) So now they were alone and it was evening and John was hungry.

"Okay, we're folding like ten more and then I'm ordering pizza."

"Hey, I've got money. I could order the pizza. Maybe get some wings and breadsticks too. It could be awesome and messy."

John shrugged, taking a reject and folding it into a not-quite right swan. "This. is. the. worst."

"We could make it more interesting," Puck said with a brow wiggle.

"Oh my God, this room is not clean enough to have sex in."

"What about on Mr. Schue's desk? He left his door unlocked, there's a little fridge with sodas for us, blinds to close, and the guy never uses the fucking things. He'd never know."

John merely looked over at Puck.

"Come on, you had a fun time making out under the bleachers, what's with the pickiness?"

"I've just been thinking-"

"No good ever comes of that."

"I mean," John sighed, "I like having sex with you- a lot- and hey, you're not complaining either- but- but- let me finish- I don't think Dave likes it as much as he lets on."

"Why does that matter? I mean, I know you two are friends and like attached at the hip but he gave this shit his blessing, didn't he?"

"I thought he did-" John said, feeling a little small. "But after the flowers-"

John kept searching for the words. But they weren't there. Every word he could have used felt flat, incorrect, like a part of the puzzle that looked like the right color but left little gaps in the overall picture. Dave had become, as John knew him, uncharacteristically standoffish whenever John suggested they hang out. If he was "waiting" for John, he sure was doing a hell of a good job making it seem like waiting was code for pushing him away.

"So that's it for us then?" Puck stood up and groaned while stretching his back. "Gotta say, never thought I'd lose out to Karofsky-"

Puck's shirt rode up a bit when he stretched and Puck noticed that John definitely noticed. "Oh, come on, don't be dramatic. Fuck, how many more of these are there?"

"Let me ask you one thing-" Puck asked, pulling John up alongside him. "Which one of us do you want?"

"He says while pressing his body against mine-"

"Seriously, Red, you wanna stop?"

John's heart dropped to the floor. Noah had to know how irresistible he was. Just inside of that candy coating was a guy that needed approval, needed to be wanted. With the softest eyelashes and who knew how to start the day off with the best french toast to recharge after sex. Puck knew all the words to "Man, I Feel Like a Woman," which he danced to like a spastic white dad while people thought he was actually listening to Dr. Dre.

Giving Puck up was like a heroin addict trying to get a job at Home Depot, as Coach Beiste had said- not about Puck but about something else. John hadn't been listening very closely but he'd heard the bellows all the way from the weight room.

"Puck-"

He knew he was a goner when Puck's hand slid into his own while they faced each other in the locker room, close enough that enough who saw would think they'd been making out. John's head was spinning a little and his arm automatically anchored across Puck's shoulder. 

"If you drive me home, I'll order ribs from Applebees and you can kick my ass at Mario Kart."

Puck smiled wide in response.


	34. Chapter 34

Quarter 1: Heads: Dave  
Quarter 2: Heads: Dave  
Quarter 3: Tails: Puck  
Quarter 4: Tails: Puck  
Quarter 5: Under bed, lost to the ages.

Okay, Finn's quarter theory was 50 shades of unhelpful. How the fuck was John going to choose? Damn it, if Puck hadn't held his hand-

His phone buzzed and instead of answering it, he threw it across the bedroom with a satisfying smash that didn't break it and just left him feeling good. In the background, Robot Chicken youtube videos played and he looked over occasionally as a break from his conundrum and chuckled.

He tried to start another pro and con list ala Leslie Knope. He had one of those stand-up boards from Office Depot that came on its own easel and was using it for this as well as a class project where he was supposed to be spending creative energy creating a math board game. 

He had no math board game ready.

He was apparently getting no work done tonight. And he didn't feel ready for Little Shop. And there was a mini-insurrection against Mr. Schue's set list for Nationals. And there was Puck/Dave to deal with and whatever the hell Kurt and Blaine were up to. And all those fucking looks Kurt was giving him in the choir room. 

John started pacing and miming with his hands as he talked to himself. 

"Someone's deep in thought."

John jumped at the sound of Sam's voice in his doorway and scrambled to hide his umpteenth pro/con board.

"Sam," John said with a squeak of his voice. "How did you get in?"

"Your mom. She was heading out for a meeting of some kind-" Sam said as he planted on John's bed.

"Yeah, she does that," John shrugged. "She didn't try to give you a tract about salvation or something? I swear we're gonna get egged at Halloween and then I'll have to clean it up because dad doesn't like ladders-"

"Dude, I'll help. That would suck to leave for too long."

"Thanks," John nodded, scratching his head. "So Sam- how can I-"

"Well, this is a two part visit. One is to lobby you to help vote for my song selections for Nationals. The other is to find out about what's going on with you and Puck so I can win a ten dollar bet against Mercedes." 

John tried not to pace, sitting down in his office chair and rolling slightly.

"Well shit. And which side of that bet are you on?"

Sam just grinned and shrugged in response. "Dude, are you watching Robot Chicken? This show is the best. I'm a gummy bear-"

"Yeah. I tried copying them once but it turns out I don't have the patience for it," John chuckled.

There was a tap on the window before Dave climbed in, not really waiting for answer and seeming in an awful hurry to be in the room- even for him.

"Hey, Karofsky." Sam waved nonchalantly.

"Dave?"

Dave looked back and forth, from Sam to John and then Sam again when John got up.

"Seriously?!" Dave said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I should go-"

"No, Sam, you're fine. Seriously what?" John stared at Dave.

"I mean, Evans? Really? First Puckerman and now Evans? Are you just going down the football team roster?!"

"Umm- I don't know what you think is happening but-"

"He's sitting on your bed!" Dave said, motioning in Sam's direction.

"Guys?"

"Nothing's happening. We're talking about glee club stuff," John said adamantly, not appreciating Dave's tone at all. Especially not after the guy had been ignoring him and then suddenly invaded his room.

"Sure you are. You're always talking about glee club stuff now. This is what happens to people when they join the Nude Erections!"

"Hey, you're the one that won't return my text messages! You're the one that won't fucking answer your door after sending me flowers and telling me you'd wait for me-"

"I'm gonna just-" Sam got up slowly, gingerly, but stopped still quite quickly.

Dave raised his voice slightly. "He doesn't love you, you idiot! He's just using you!"

Sam sat back down on the bed from where he'd been trying to get out of the line of fire. John's breath was taken away by the impact of Dave's statement.

"He- he was laughing about it. In the locker room," Dave lied, searching John's eyes. "He was saying how he was stringing you along and that it was just because you were a good lay."

"Puck wouldn't do that."

"You don't think so? Haven't you noticed how other guys on the football team have been looking at you?"

Dave was right, of course, but he was only right because they'd discovered his crush on John. Someone had found out that Dave had sent the flowers and naturally, this had caused a bit of a ripple in a pond effect. The football team was once again predictable in their love for gossip and now, after all this, they were trying to be helpful simply because Dave was one of them again.

They were obviously not succeeding at their attempts to get Dave a boyfriend. 

"That's not true."

"It's very true. And you know it. Pick me." Dave advanced, John retreated. "It's easy. You want someone to hold your hand, I'll do it. I'll take you to movies. I'll eat dinner with your family. Don't let him ruin what could be. He's a Lima Loser, John!"

"Woah-" Sam said. "Why don't we all calm down?"

"What did you say about him? Puck has a lot of potential. Are you really doing this right now? You don't think I'm fucking confused enough Dave Karofsky? I'm fucking over the moon with confusion. I've flipped coins, I've made pros and cons list, I even fucking consulted a psychic. I hate psychics! They're phonies! But I did it anyways and literally no one in the cosmos is being helpful!"

Dave looked at John, his face contorting back from slight rage to sadness. "What happens when he gets bored with you? He’ll drop you, that's what he'll do. You gain the weight back or he moves on to someone that's easier, someone he doesn't have to screw in make out closets. Or you break up because you don't stay and go to Lima U for college and then you're gonna be all hurt and I'm gonna have moved on."

"Maybe." John replied with resentment in his voice. "But you know what? At least he likes spending time with me. Where have you been? What have you done for me? Puck got me back into Little Shop. Puck taught me how to punch. What did you ever do? Use me in your scheme for Kurt, that's what the fuck you did. I liked having sex with you but since apparently I'm sloppy seconds now and happy with some worthless guy- you should just go!" 

"What?" Dave blinked.

John's voice flattened, suddenly very tired and hollow. "You heard me. I don't need this kind of shit in my safe space. I get this fucking stuff from my parents all the time about who I should be with. About all the girls at church who miss me. I don't need this from you too, Dave. I like you but you pulled a Houdini. You don't think I wanted you to come over and do this? But where were you last month, last week?! Your light was on, you were home, and you chose silent brooding over me. Maybe next time you find a guy you like, be fucking proactive about it before you lose him to McSteamy in fucking Burlesque!"


	35. Chapter 35

Kurt: Are you okay?

Dave: I'm fine.

Kurt: Are you actually okay?

Dave: Wtf? Can't trust my first answer Hummel?

Kurt: I'm coming over.

Dave: No.

Kurt: What? You'd just not answer your door?

Dave: That would be my plan.

Kurt: Sam told me what happened. Talk to me. Talk to someone.

Dave: It's fine! It's FINE.

Kurt: ....Okay. But if you want to talk-

Kurt: Blaine and I will just be sitting here critiquing the life choices made by those on The Bachelor.

Dave didn't read any more text messages. He just paced in his own room and angrily talked to himself, growling in a low voice so as his parents wouldn't get suspicious that he was losing his goddamned mind. 

Fine, maybe he had waited too long and yes, fine, he could acknowledge that he'd overreacted to Sam sitting on John's bed. It's not like Dave had walked in on John giving Sam a blowjob. For one thing, Sam was straight. But then Puck had been straight. For a long time.

Dave didn't like this feeling of jealousy. He didn't like that maybe John was partially right but also- John had fucking said he'd wanted him. He'd tried to talk to Dave and Dave had brushed him aside. Now he was reaping the fucking rewards and life wasn't fucking fair. What did he have to do for one moment of happiness?

Dave: How do I tell a guy I like him and get him to agree to choose me over some dime a day loser?

Sebastian: And hello to you, burly bear.

Sebastian: If you wish to have advice, my prices are quite extravagant but my techniques never fail to work if you adhere to them completely.

Sebastian: If you wish to create a contract acknowledging this, press 1 now.

Dave: Fuck it. 1.

Sebastian: A representative will be with you shortly while you collect your thoughts.

Sebastian: Please enjoy our hold music.

A video of Sebastian singing "Smooth" by Santana and Rob Thomas began to play.


	36. Chapter 36

"I told you, you're going to have fun! You looking fucking great and you need to de-stress before opening night. It'll make your performance even better-" Puck grinned in the mirror he'd set up in John's room while John finished getting ready.

Puck half looked like Batman. He was wearing a Batman mask and black tank top along with Batman boxers and a cape. He'd given John two days to pull together an outfit for some sort of costume party thing. 

As with all things Puck, details seemed to be the very best at the most vague.

"Not going too far with the makeup?"

"Dude, no. It's sexy as hell. How much white and black have you like used for this?"

"Five of those little bottles?" John said tentatively as the discarded bottles laid on his dresser like dead soldiers, looking at himself as Zombie Boy in the mirror. He was wearing black pants and a white tank top that he'd painted a fake zombie boy chest on and then he'd spent an hour getting the guy's face just fucking right. He'd finished off with Rick's "DOPE" hat and was trying to finish off with some accessories, including fingerless leather biker gloves he thought Genest might wear. It had been a good distraction and even better that Puck had suggested it. It's not as though he'd gone rushing into Puck's arms or anything but Puck had just known something was off. Maybe it had been in one of his shows. Maybe it had been in his eyes- in either case-

John needed a severe distraction. He'd nearly walked up to Dave's house every morning but walked away at the last minute and had managed to not throw up any of those times. He hadn't wanted Dave to go, not really. Even though he was upset and didn't feel calling Puck a Lima Loser was warranted. Weren't they all Lima Losers until they made it elsewhere? Hell, he'd been a big fish among the elementary set in Indy and he'd still probably be an Indianapolis Loser. He'd wanted Dave to want him to hold him and kiss him and force him to choose. And then to throw a water balloon in the guy's face for being so dumb while they made out on his bed and Sam basically ran out of the room.

Everything sucked but at least he still had Puck.

"Still couldn't convince you to go topless?" Puck smirked. "Or maybe we'll save that for later."

"Okay, where are we actually going? Or is this like a secret society and you're totally going Eyes Wide Shut on me?"

"Would you complain about the Eyes Wide Shut thing? Kidding, kidding. I did actually watch it though after you made me sit through 2001. Nerd."

"Nerd?" John turned, looking at Puck in real life rather than at a reflection. "Would a nerd dress up like this?"

"Hell yeah. But nobody is saying that's a bad thing. You ready to go?"

"Coat or no coat? I found this thing at a yard sale-" John said as he put on the coat, leaving it unbuttoned. It was nearly a floor length Blade style coat with the appropriate silver snaps and John kind of looked like a comic anti-hero while wearing it.

"Jesus-" Puck said, looking John over and barely hiding his twitching cock.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. So let's go alreaaady before my parents get home and all this was a waste."


	37. Chapter 37

Dave watched from his room as John left out of his kitchen door while Puck hopped down from the window in some sort of Batman costume, though it looked more like a Batman that would be in a porn movie than any actual Batman Dave could think of. 

And John was dressed like a skeleton man.

Where the hell were they going? Before he knew it, his phone was buzzing.

Sebastian: Tip no. 1

Sebastian: Know thy enemy

Sebastian: Is he taking your boy out?

Sebastian: Are they having a good time?

Sebastian: You're only creepy if you get caught.

Dave snorted at Sebastian's "tip". He'd sent several of these and they'd all been Tip. No. 1 and none of them felt helpful. Still- if Puck got John into trouble, then Dave could be a hero. But then again it was kind of creepy. But Puck could convince John to do something- or worse yet seduce him into doing something- maybe he wouldn't do on his own. 

By the time Puck was getting the ignition to his truck turned over, Dave was headed for his car and coat, convinced it wasn't creepy if John really needed him. Puck was going to get him into trouble one of these days. And Dave would clean up the mess- because that was the kind of guy he just so happened to be.

\---------  
The stage was lit in red, both is soft washes and in striking red neon lights pointing straight down from the ceiling to the shiny black floor. Their reflections made the whole stage seem almost like a jail. 

Brittany stood in the only spotlight in the center, dressed as a can-can girl in a tight black corset with stunning tights and a flouncing super mini-dress. Her hair was glamorous in a tight bun and she was poised, motionless, as though waiting for a partner to join her in tango.

Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money, you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Blaine began in the background, walking behind Brittany in the beams of red light. He didn't acknowledge her. Kurt shadowed him, though heading in the opposite direction, and waiting to sing Christian's part of the song. He has yet to acknowledge Blaine or Brittany.

Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night

Finn entered, approaching Brittany and dancing a slightly clumsy tango with her so that she could reject him in favor of Sam.


	38. Chapter 38

Puck and John pulled up to and past a place in the warehouse district just outside of a tiny town called Abernathy Township, with a population small enough to not even warrant mentioning. They were close to Dalton country and would definitely be screwed if they popped a tire or ran out of gas. Occasionally, John would see a car parking and people dressed like them would appear in the road, as if by magic.

It felt like a surreal dream. One that involved Puck taking forever to pick a spot, muttering to himself about the ones that weren't good enough and how those spots would be for amateurs.   
It was possible that wherever John was being taken to wasn't exactly legal. But he was sure that Puck wouldn't put him in danger. Would he? Or was he over-estimating what John could handle?  
If the outside of the building Puck led him to was gray and decrepit, lined with a fence- then the inside was an explosion of color and music and decadence. Suddenly, John didn't feel silly in his costume at all.

\--------------

His hands upon your hands

Brittany's dance with Sam ended as her dance with Finn began again, slightly stronger than before.

\-------------

"Tony, how the fuck are you bro?" Puck said, approaching a guy that had set up a mad science kit along a slab of concrete that looked like a table. Something green was brewing in one of the larger glass containers, a triangle shape that steamed with white bubbles at the top.

"Yo, Dino Man! Ain't seen you in forever," he exclaimed happily, giving Puck an epic one-handed bro hug with a chest pounding that would have shattered a lesser man's rib cage. "Who's the hottie ghoul?"

"Oh, this is Hottie Ghoul. Hottie Ghoul, this is Tony. He's my favorite creepazoid since Maxamillion joined the Zombie Truckers!"

"You're-oh-" John's eyes lit up, trying hard to connect a face to a guy that Puck had probably only mentioned once in passing. Confusion was no reason for rudeness. "Yeah, I've heard about you. Hear your a magic man."

"All lies and slander," Tony said, putting on the charm as he gave John the same kind of bro hug he gave Puck. It took all of John's strength not to fall backwards. "Can I get you a bit of my latest concoction? I call this one- all hail the queen!"

Puck shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm gonna show HG around. You stay out of trouble, Tone!"

"Man, as long as my ex doesn't show up, I'll be doing fine."

Puck nearly frog marched John along, whispering in his ear to be heard above the bass beat. They seemed to be moving in a concentric circle around a thrumming mass of bodies in black bondage pants, beads, various costumes, states of drag, and levels of undress. The dj was hard to spot, but his presence was undeniable. Great smoke like that from a dragon's belly came out from places along the side of the building, beneath a twisting staircase that lead to a foreman's office. People completely scorched out of their minds on hookah and pot draped themselves over pillows and beanbag chairs.

"Always wait an hour until after you've been here before you try any of Tony's stuff. Sometimes his batches are bad and I'm not taking you out on a stretcher, you hear? I'm gonna introduce you to everyone as HG until we find a name that sticks. Hottie Ghoul is pretty good but don't know if you wanna get stuck with that. Very rare to use real names. And no, I don't know what the hell Tony's real name is."

John leaned back to whisper in Puck's ear. They made quite a pair, John bending back to talk to a porn version of Batman. Puck's arm secured John in so they could look like they were all least grinding on each other as they talked. 

"You see what I see, Dino Man?"

\-----------

Dave was not having great luck tailing John. Puck's truck was so average that he'd almost lost it on the freeway. Where was it now? Lost in a maze of backwater factories. There were lights on in one place that made the whole thing look completely ghoulish, like yellow searchlights in a since abandoned prison. There were weeds everywhere and dilapidated fences and small encampments of homeless. 

This rang almost all of Dave's bells for completely unsafe. He gripped the steering while tighter. If he had to go in and rescue John himself from whatever mess Puck had gotten him into, he would.

\---------

His hands upon your face

Brittany's tango with Finn became a little more violent as Sam tried to interject himself back in, dancing backwards in rhythm with Brittany when he couldn't break Finn away.


	39. Chapter 39

Tina was dressed in purple and black and had in fake fangs and almost Sailor Moon style of hair, but in black. The fangs kept slipping a little to accommodate a sucker. Mike was grooving hard next to Tina, moving like the laws of motion meant nearly nothing to him and was dressed in a yellow shirt, hot pink jacket, and those silly plastic blinds shades that were never all that popular but somehow still happened. Around Mike's neck hung a clock with a picture of Bruce Lee's face in it. 

"Hey boys," Tina giggled. "Dino Man."

"Pleasure as always, Vampirella. This is my boy, HG. Or Hottie Ghoul, if you like."

"Mmm- good to see you."

"Hey, I'm Fusion," Mike said, extending a hand. He had a sticker on the outside of his hand with a winking face on it. He was warm to the touch and humid, like he was his own hurricane.

"Nice to meet you, Fusion," John said, shouting over the music and leaning forward like they didn't see each other at school. He understood the implications for secrecy here, even at his first time. Everybody needed an escape every once in awhile.

"What's good guys?" Puck asked over the noise.

"These-" Tina said, taking the green lollipop out of her hand. "Fairy made them."

"Legit?" Puck said, looking around for Fairy. "I don't see her." The disappointment in his voice was palpable.

"Hey, no being sad at a party dude. Here-" Mike said, handing over a green lollipop from his pocket, only this one was heart shaped. "-you'll have to share, that's my only one."

"You're good people, Fusion!"

"This music is the best!" Fusion whooped as the dancing went a little more high speed. Puck ground up against John a little harder, definitely feeling frisky and continually moving the lollipop just out of John's reach.

"I'm gonna have to peel you off the ceiling if you taste one of these. Major league, baby. You wanna be sure."

"Come on-" John purred. "I'll make it worth your while."

\-----------

His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand

Santana pushed both Finn and Sam out of the way so she could dance with Brittany.

\----------

There is Puck's damn truck, Dave growled to himself. But it left him without a place to park and sooner or later he was going to become conspicuous. He frowned to himself. He hadn't thought this through completely and didn't know who to call.

Who to call- who to call- he said rhythmically to himself as he tapped on the steering wheel and drove a little more. There were some people milling about, moving like zombies. And they all had some kind of look, as if getting run over would be freedom instead of something to fear. But Dave was going to take the high road. And he was going to take John on the high road and away from Puck if it killed him. It was probably going to kill him.

“Hey, Sebastian. It’s me. Tell me what to do.”

“Demanding. Very hot,” Sebastian said while he made tea at home. “Which of many helpful seduction tips are you using?”

“Damn it, Sebastian! This is not funny!” Dave growled. “Asshole has dragged someone I care about to some sort of factory rave or some shit. I’m about five seconds away from going in there!”

“You do that you and you’ll never see him again.”

“What kind of fucked up logic is that?”

“Burly McBear, let me give you a real piece of advice- if you want to rescue him, hang back. When he needs rescuing, he’ll beg you for it. You go in guns blazing now to what I will assume is that delightful AT get together-”

“How did you know-”

“Interruption will not get you what you want,” Sebastian said as his tea kettle whistled. “Going in there is not your answer. But one well-placed phone call to local authorities might get John in just enough trouble to raise his attention sky high.”

“Who said anything about John?”

“Don’t mistake me for a member of, how do you two phrase it? Nude Erections? Now, I have to go. I have a new episode of Walking Dead to catch up and unwitting young men in blazers to seduce. Good luck.”

Click.

“Sebastian!”


	40. Chapter 40

"This is the most dangerous thing I've ever- I can't believe we’re doing this!"

"Come on!" Puck yelped over the music as they went up the clearly less than stable stairs and past the dj's music towards the foreman’s office. "Let's explore!"

\-------------

Puck (to Mike): Code Blue!   
Puck (to Tina): Code Blue!  
Puck: Stuck on roof

"Shit- shit- shit-" John said, eyes wide and looking around. The cops were still aways off but the roof of the building was tall enough that you could see them and their blue lights through the inky black night.

"Okay- okay- we can assess this situation and fix it-" Puck said, pacing while his nearly exposed tent bounced along. He'd gotten pretty hard while they had messed out in slightly drugged up bliss on the roof, finding a way up through the foreman's office to the very top of the building. 

Now John was crouched on the floor, as though he were already in hiding, his knees up in a sort of worried fetal position and nearly hyperventilating. He had this nagging fear that going to jail was probably not what he wanted this evening. Scratch that- he was more than sure that he didn't want that for himself at all. Not to mention what his parents would do to him.

"Guys!" Tina's voice barked up from the side of the building. There was a mass exodus beneath her but she was making sure they got out safe. 

Puck's head popped over the side of the building, looking down at a waving Tina. It was hard to make out, but there was a black fire escape ladder. The old kind that could be rusted but seemed solid when Puck jiggled it just slightly.

"Ladder down-" Puck said to John.

John shook his head. "Maybe they'll have mercy on me," he gasped, his breathing heavy.

"No, no they won't," Puck said, shaking his head and kneeling before John so he could catch his gaze. "Listen to me, we've gotta get out of here now. They don't have any mercy for people like us. You'll have to trust me more than you ever have. If we go down, we're goin' down together. You're a brave man, Red, and I'm gonna get you out of here. Okay?!"

The words weren't great or inspiring but they were enough. John's hands shook as he tentatively and without looking down in any way, shape, or form, started to shimmy down the slightly dilapidated fire escape. The lollipop that was certainly not helping matters fell into the abyss of blackness and all was well until in the last few feet John's coat snagged and he had to wrestle with the end of the ladder.

"Just leave it!" Puck barked. "I'll buy you a new one-"

"Sorry-" John said, apologizing to the coat. Mike was holding back a bit of fence where the fire escape would have normally trapped someone next to a dumpster and both John and Puck crawled to get away. The four of them ran.

"Where's your car?"

"I'll get it in the morning!" Tina cried out, still running and impressively keeping up in not really very sturdy looking heels. 

Tina, Mike, and John all hopped into the bed of truck's Puck while Truck got into the driver's seat. Opening the back window, he put his arm out so he could drive backwards for a moment and John clutched on as Puck broke some laws to get away from the lawmen.


	41. Playlist Vol. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first section. Please enjoy Little Shop of Glorrors Volume 1

1 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper as covered by Brittany, Santana, and Tina

2 We Both Reached For the Gun- Chicago Broadway cast as covered by Finn and Rachel

3 Wicked Little Town (Hedwig Version)- Hedwig and the Angry Inch as covered by Blaine

4 Desperado- The Eagles as covered by Sam

5 American Pie- Don McLean as covered by John

6 I’ll Be- Edwin McCain as covered by John

7 Emotion (BeeGees cover) - Destiny’s Child as covered by Santana

8 I Would Do Anything For Love- Meatloaf as covered by Dave

9 Suddenly Seymour- Little Shop of Horrors Broadway cast as covered by Rachel and John

10 Friends in Low Places- Garth Brooks as covered by Sam

11 Vogue/Let’s Have a Kiki- Madonna/Scissor Sisters mash-up as covered by Kurt

12 Man (I Feel Like A Woman)- Shania Twain as covered by Puck

13 Smooth- Carlos Santana ft. Rob Thomas as covered by Sebastian

14 Roxanne- Cast of Moulin Rouge as covered by Kurt and Blaine (with lead dancing by Brittany)


	42. Chapter 42

John was surprised that his heartbeat ever slowed down after the thrilling get away but not that he woke up next to Puck on Puck’s couch. Going home in his state would have been pure suicide, though sleeping on a lumpy couch in Puck's "mancave" kinda also felt like suicide. His side was pulsing with slight pain from the discomfort of the springs but Puck was right there and that was wonderful. Usually, Puck would be up by now and he’d either be doing something breakfasty or getting his truck loaded up for work but John was grateful for the lingering body after the misfated adventures. Noah hadn’t been there the second time he’d fallen asleep after foisting bottled water on John, tucking Mike and Tina into a couple of bean bag chairs, and made him walk softly to the bathroom to rinse off some of the face makeup.

John sometimes forgot how nice Puck’s body felt. Though he was ripped, most of his skin was baby smooth since he kept a lot of it shaved. He didn’t tarry on the nipple ring, although he knew how much Puck liked that. He wanted Puck to sleep as long as possible. He couldn’t remember exactly when Puck had stripped and joined him on the couch but when John looked over, Noah’s clothes were in a heap on the floor and Tina and Mike were gone. They were all alone and would be alone for awhile if they wanted. Claire, Puck’s sister, very rarely bothered them and his mom was- well, discreet was a good word for it John supposed.

Snuggling back in caused Puck to wake up.

“Mornin’,” his voice growled as his body shifted but he did not try to move too much. “How you feelin, Red?”

“Not the most comfortable couch in the world, but okay. Little thirsty, little headache. But I think the company makes up for it.”

“That’s pretty natural. You’re gonna wanna hydrate for the next couple of days. Mike and Tina still crashing on the beanbags or are they gone?”

John nodded. “We must’ve been out like logs.”

“You in a hurry today?”

“Not particularly. Wanna spend the day playing Donkey Kong or something?”

“Sure,” Puck purred as John’s hands wandered, causing Puck to smirk.

“Frisky-“

“I told you not to call me that. Don’t make me smack your ass, Puck.”

“Hey, careful. I might like it.”

John chuckled, burying himself in Puck’s chest and giving it a little kiss, which Puck observed with a softening smile.

“Oh- Puck-“

“Yeah babe?”

“Are you really going to prom with Lauren?”

“Yeah- she has some wackadoo theory about being prom queen. Why, were you going to ask me?”

John unsnuggled slightly so he could look up at Puck. There was an edge of sadness in not having the option but if he kept telling himself that was the rule with Puck, John was sure he could get through it. Somehow. “Would you have said yes if I did? Let go of the guy rules for one night?”

“Probably not. I don’t do guy relationships, remember?”

“I know. Is prom really a relationship thing though?”

“Why not ask Dave?”

“We haven’t talked since I kicked him out of my house.”

“What? You and Dave are best bros! Dude- what happened?”

John blushed slightly, looking away. “Can we not talk about it? Please?” He called you a Lima Loser, John thought with disdain.

“Sure, whatever you want.” Puck brushed back a little of John’s hair. “You’ve got some mad crazy morning hair goin’ Red.”

John made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. “I wish-“

“What?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Wishes are never stupid.”

John shook his head. “I think I’m still feeling that candy.”

“Well, you ate like that whole lollipop. It’s probably still in your system. Wait like three weeks before you apply for a job where they drug test you. That’s one of the sweet things about being an entrepreneur. Too bad I'm not hiring, right?”


	43. Chapter 43

“Alright,” Puck said as he approached Dave’s locker. “I am now making this official Noah Puckerman business. I don’t usually interfere in this kind of shit because, hey, do I look like Sam Evans to you but I’m officially getting involved. What happened between you and John?”

Dave snorted in response, slamming his locker closed a little harder than intended. Even he jumped back slightly from the noise. He put on a mask of indifference to Noah Puckerman. It was certainly easier than tossing him into a lighting fixture or lighting him on fire with his mind. “I’m not speaking to you.”

“You’re not speaking to me? Hello-“ Puck said as he trailed Dave. “Would you fucking stop and talking to me, please?”

Dave looked up to the heavens briefly for strength before stopping.

“That’s better. Dude, so what’s up?”

“What’s up is that you’re dangerous and corrupting and congratulations you’ve ruined my shot with John. Go you.”

“What do you mean? Can I like buy a vowel here?”

“I really have to draw it out-“ Dave sighed. The bell rang and classes started emptying so he pulled Puck into a nearby guy’s restroom and locked it so that it looked like it was being cleaned. He checked to make sure nobody was going number two real quick- more for his sake than Puck’s.

“There’s no one in here. What the fuck, Dave?”

“Good,” Dave snorted as he looked at Puck, not quite bearing up to his full height but somewhat aware that his presence couldn’t be denied. “So- let’s have this little chat that you’re so interested in having. If you have to know, we fought over you. You’re no good, you don’t have a future, and you took John to a fucking rave. What would you have done if the cops had caught you? You would have been hauled off to juvie and taken John’s future with you! You know what kind of asshole move that is, Puckerman?”

Someone tugged on the door and they waited for that to subside before they finished the conversation.

“Are you fucking kidding me? What are you, his savior? He can make his own decisions and as far as I’m concerned, I didn’t drag him anywhere he didn’t want to go himself. As far as juvie, you think I’d put him in a situation I couldn’t get out of? He’s a good friend and I wouldn’t do that to one of my bros. Unlike you who just dropped Az like a hot potato the moment you had a disagreement.”

“This isn’t about me and Azimio and you know it.”

“Why not? What- you two old maids can’t get over the fact you like sucking dick? I mean, come on Karofsky-“

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“What? Are you gonna shove me around like you did Kurt? Just try it, see what happens.”

Dave took a deep breath and started a countdown in his head. 10-9-8-7

“So what you’re doing some Fight Club shit now in your head, Karofsky? What the fuck is your- you love him.”

“What.”

“Oh I can’t believe I didn’t see it. Dude, does he know?”

“What.”

“I mean, Jesus- how can you go to prom with Santana if you’re like actually officially out now? What, did she ask you because of Brittany? Ugh, I don’t have the head for this-“ Noah said, his eyes going back and forth as he thought, pressing some fingers into his temple in a way that almost made him look like Spock. “God damn glee club drama. Look, I agree I’m kind of a dime a dozen. A badass dime a dozen, but a dime a dozen. You want me to step back so you can go after him? I mean, fuck, I like having fun with him but-“

“What? No- I want him to-“

The words stuck in Dave's throat. What did he want with John? Why did this bother him? It had been the argument. He didn't like arguing. He was afraid of it, afraid of what it would do to him. Afraid John was lost forever. It had taken him too long to realize that he'd wanted someone to walk down the hallway holding hands with and that Kurt couldn't be it. Even without Blaine, there was too much damage there. And he'd dragged John into the damage before realizing what in the hell could have actually happened. Hell, if he'd watched literally any rom com, it probably could have been predicted.

And all the while Puck was watching his face, his eyes for a flicker of life. 

Noah nodded slowly as Dave grabbed for words. “Oh, dude.”


	44. Chapter 44

“How do I look?” Rachel asked as she modeled her Audrey outfit, completely with bobbed blond wig. He adjusted the additions that made his real glasses look cartoonishly fake.

“Gosh Audrey, you look so radiantly beautiful today. Is that new eye makeup?”

Rachel chuckled slightly. “You look good too. Want me to get your lashes?”

John nodded and swiveled in his makeup chair a little. “I’m nervous. Shaking the damn brush. Don’t know why I’m nervous though.”

“It’s a completely appropriate reaction for your first starring role,” she pointed out. “Look up but don’t close your eyes. This is one of the hardest things for guys in theater to master.”

John tried to take a deep breath.

“Are your parents here?” Rachel asked, making conversation. 

“Nah. They wouldn’t come to something like this.”

“Why not? Don’t they think you’re a star?”

“They’re not into me performing outside of church. At least they stopped calling it a sin, if nothing but for lack of convenience. Are your dads here?”

“They sent me two dozen roses to wish me luck. And we’re done. How do you like it?”

“Wow-“ John said as he tilted back to his mirror and looked at his eyes. “They really pop now, don’t they?”

“Mm-hmm. You shouldn’t worry, you had a great warm up session. You’ve got this. We both do. I’ll just let you borrow some of the Rachel Berry star power for tonight. Half a watt will do it.”

“Thanks- I think. Rachel, before you go-“

“Yeah?” Rachel stopped on her way back to her makeup station right next door.

“How do you know when you like the right person?”

“Well, with Finn it was-“

“Was? When did you two break up?”

“It’s complicated, but I’m surprised the gossip train didn’t make it your way." John shrugged. The gossip train was busy in his own car as he was concerned. Rachel continued, trying not to let her sadness affect her posture and slightly failing. "Finn always made me better, more tolerable I suppose. And now he’s back with Quinn so they can be Prom royalty. Kind of hurts but I’m singing through it. Dad says if we need to ever visit a therapist, he knows a good one.”

“I’m so sorry Rachel.”

“That’s okay- that’s okay- I’m bigger than one stupid Junior prom right?” Rachel said, a harsh little laugh underlying her pain. “Wow, don’t want my makeup to run. Maybe I’m not the best person to ask for relationship advice.”

John nodded. “Well, I guess I’m sorry -for the record. You no longer make me want to light my hair on fire when you go into a tirade. And you made Finn better too. Into the hero he kind of wants to be but can't hack on his own.”

“Thanks. Break a leg, tonight?” Rachel said, her voice quivering a little.

“We’ll both break both legs and a kidney.”

\-----

“…and to the leads with Rachel Berry playing Audrey and John Gryan playing Seymour, the show completely belongs to them. Where one could be distracted by the street urchin singers who nearly upstage the rest of the show, wacky Dentist included, the McKinley High theater department and glee club really lucked out with a graceful ingénue and leading man who are surely meant for Broadway. Though Seymour is a psychopath, it’s easy to see how Audrey and the audience could both love him, despite his faults and nerdy apparel. John’s wardrobe and demeanor as Seymour were spot on to connect with the audience and during Suddenly Seymour, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. If this is the caliber of performance we can expect from McKinley High in the arts- we are sure to be in a treat for many years to come!”

There was a round of applause and a few wolf whistles. John grinned and gave a shy little wave and felt Sam reach down to clamp a congratulatory squeeze on his shoulder. John had to admit, he had felt some doubts about his abilities but those doubts seemed to fade with each review that praised his opening night work. There were still four shows to go, but he felt good about his chances and how much he really got out of working with Rachel. Inspite of everything, she was turning into a good friend who actually knew a lot more about acting than even she probably knew.

“Alright everyone,” Mr. Schuester said as he went to the board. “Now that we’re underway with Little Shop and I can see that it gave us exactly what we needed- we can talk about our Nationals set list.”

“Thank God,” Lauren said. “We’ve only been trying to decide between four for the past month.”

“What do you mean four?” Will asked as he turned back, marker in mid-air, confused as all eyes snapped to Lauren.

“I mean, they hate your set list idea,” she blinked confidently.

“Oh-kay. Why didn’t anyone bring this up with me?”

“We were going to, at the appropriate moment,” Santana reassured. “I guess some people don’t understand the meaning of the word discretion. Lauren.”

“Especially those who only show up to practice once a month if at all,” Artie quipped, a little bummed since he had co-authored one of those plans.

The celebratory air was sucked out of the room rather quickly.

“Finn?”

“Look, Mr. Schue- we just-“

“No, I get it,” Will said, his voice obviously a little hurt. “You kids want to do- something more your speed, I guess. Okay- well, how about this? How about we do original songs again then? Everyone enjoyed that,” he said, writing it up on the board with a slightly defeated tone in his voice that left everyone but Lauren feeling kind of like crap.

\---------

“Who are you taking to prom?” Artie and Blaine asked, cornering John at the end of glee club rehearsal when all John wanted to do was get out of there, forget the tone in Will’s voice or his half-hearted attempt to convince the Glee kids that he wasn’t upset by singing George Michael’s Faith.

“I haven’t had time to think about it? It seems like it doesn’t really matter considering everyone in Glee apparently is just switching partners to try and get on the prom court. Which, honestly, all kinds of fucked up-“ he said, noticing the way that Rachel and Finn were not making any kind of eye contact before Blaine pulled focus back to the conversation at hand.

“You wanna join Kurt and me? Make it a threesome? Not like that I mean.” Blaine asked earnestly to which John shook his head.

“I’m also going stag. I’ve been asked to film, get some good stills for the yearbook,” Artie said. “We could hang out together. I sure as hell don’t want to have to go to Men’s Wearhouse alone. They give me those looks when I show up to rent tuxedos that are awkward as hell.”

John nodded at Artie. “Sure, I guess. I hadn’t even thought of going to be honest. Umm, are there still tickets left?”

“For juniors and seniors, sure,” Blaine nodded. “If you’re, you know, okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“You’ve just- you know- you and Dave?”

“Me and Dave what?”

Artie wheeled off, not wanting to get involved in that portion of the conversation.

“He told Kurt what happened and Kurt and Sam both kind of told me and I wanted to check in. Make sure you’re okay?”

“Because- you want me in shape for Nationals?”

“Well yes but no- also because we’re friends. And that’s what friends do.”

John didn’t want to take the earnesty of Blaine’s statement away but he couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a conversation outside of booty camp. Sure, they’d said more things to each other than either John or Kurt had said to Lauren since she picked and choosed which days she came to rehearsal on some seemingly whim based system, but friends seemed a stretch. Was there any harm in letting Blaine think they were true friends? John liked Sam well enough and Sam and Blaine were something of a bro package- so maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

He might need the numbers to grab a solo at sectional if someone wrote the right song.

“Right. Friends. Listen, I’m headed to Dairy Queen. I need a blizzard injection after that George Michael number. You wanna come? I just uploaded some ELO and Boston onto my iPod.”

“Sure, sounds good. Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Prom dress emergency advisory session," he said with what John could swear was a sort of wince.

"Ouch. I can text you when we're done," Blaine said, wanting to reassure Kurt.


	45. Chapter 45

“How’d it go?” Kurt asked when Blaine stopped by his room later to do homework, which apparently for Kurt involved a lot of prom catalogs.

“Good. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been to Dairy Queen and apparently John has his own flavor that they make for him, he’s there so often.”

“Fascinating. What do you think of this shade of green? The one in the middle on the kilt,” Kurt asked, turning the book around on his bed.

“It’s- nice.”

“You hesitated.”

“It’s nice?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay, no green then. Do you know what you’re going to wear to prom?”

“I just thought I’d convert one of my secondary dark blue Dalton blazers. Multipurpose. Save a little money for the limo," Blaine said as he rifled through Kurt's room iPod.

“My- how thrifty of you. And a good plan. We did get the reservation we wanted at Tony Roma’s, by the way.”

“That’s good,” Blaine nodded, settling down on the edge of the bed. “We didn’t get to talk at all about Dave or Puck, if you were wondering.”

“Well,” Kurt shrugged. “It was worth a shot. I suppose if David and Noah kill each other while operating the plant, it will at least make for an interesting last couple of shows.”

Kurt turned a page before he spoke again. “Which one do you like better?”

“Well, I think John and Puck are really fun together. And his grades have improved slightly. But I know Dave has been really lonely for a long time and-“

“Not that. Which of these boutonnieres do you like?” Kurt asked, quirking his brow.

“Oh, the white one,” Blaine said, smiling sheepishly.

\--------------

Mercedes: Please come out of the dressing room.

Mercedes: Or I will send Quinn in to get you.

John: I’m never leaving this dressing room.

John: I look like my great uncle Marvin.

John: After his funeral.

Mercedes: It cannot be that bad.

John: It’s that bad!

Mercedes: Let me be the judge of that.

Mercedes: Or I could text Kurt? Our prom fashion empresario?

John sighed as he exited the room. He heard a small bit of clapping which earned a smirk of wry amusement.

“Someone kill me now. What in the world did I do to deserve this?!”

“Come on. You need help and you won’t go to Kurt- so we’re filling in.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me, Quinn Fabray?”

“I don’t know,” Quinn said, coming over and brushing some lint off of John’s shoulder. “I feel like I should buy you a congratulatory dinner for how long you put up with Puck.”

“I told you-“

“Look, Mercedes,” Quinn said as she started putting ties up to the white undershirt, “you already won the month of frappucinos bet that they wouldn’t be going to prom together, so there’s no need to brag.” She was imperiously trying to ignore Mercedes' widening grin.

“I completely disagree. Now let’s pick out a tie before Tina gets here and takes over the appointment.”

Quinn picked up her phone.

“Don’t do it. I swear to God-“

“Do what?” Quinn asked innocently as her phone’s camera snap function went off.

“If you’re posting those to Instagram-“

“Stop being a baby. Oh look, Dave’s already responded-“

“What did he say?” John lunged forward slightly to grab the phone while Quinn danced away and around a table piled with discarded prom potential.

“Just that you’re a total stud muffin. I believe the phrase ooh-la-la was used-“

“Quinn Fabray, give me that phone!”

“Nope,” she chirped, tossing it to Mercedes, who went about her business like it was nothing.

“Okay, so we have one vote for the blue, one for the purple tie-“

“I’m not wearing a purple tie!”

“This doesn’t concern you, John. Go pick out shoes. Go, go, go.”

Mercedes brushed John off while continuing to look over the tally of votes between the three tie choices she’d proposed to go with the outfit. John was actually buying a suit instead of renting since it was actually cheaper at the moment, and Mercedes was determined that it be classic and possibly reusable at least once.

Since she didn’t have a prom date, she was focusing on others as a way to deal with her feelings about the matter.

Dave saw the post while at break from SAT prep and it made his heart jump into his throat and stick there. He knew he’d promised Santana this months ago, but things had been so different months ago and now- it seemed wrong for John to go stag. It seemed wrong that if Dave couldn’t take him, at least Puck should. He knew John liked Puck and he knew that, though strained, John’s friendship and possible relationship could be a very good thing. And also if Puck gave him one more wounded bird look when they passed each other in the hallways-

He just didn’t know what to do.

He picked the blue option.

Puck was also a fan of the blue option.

The problem was that he couldn’t get to his phone right away. He had dogs to feed. All the old ladies that worked at the rescue mission where Schue had gotten the puppies from had trouble lifting bags of dog food.

Puck was happy to help out, lifting bags of dog food onto his shoulder to move them and also the less glamorous job of picking up after the dogs were things he could do without much issue. And he was happy that no one knew about it. He wouldn’t want people to think he was going soft or anything.


	46. Chapter 46

John walked into prom by himself and looked around. There were balloons, tables, and some kids rocking out on the dance floor. People were milling about on the outside around the punch bowl and there were a couple of tables reserved for potential prom court.

“Hey, hey Red. You look great!” Puck smiled as he stopped by, toting Artie along.

“Thanks. You look pretty good yourself too. Where’s your date?” John asked.

“Might I also add that I’m fly as hell tonight? Thank you for the compliment,” Artie grinned.

“She’s- around here somewhere. You wanna help cause some mischief?” Puck said, wiggling his brows.

“I don’t know if I’m in the right clothes for mischief. Let me know how to goes,” John smiled at him. “You’re singing tonight, aren’t you?”

“Dude, yeah. We both are.”

“If we’re going to do this, we should do this,” Artie said, looking up at Puck. Puck nodded and wheeled Artie away, giving John’s butt a little bit of a hearty slap and causing John to jump slightly. Asshole, John thought affectionately as he watched Puck go off to do- whatever Puck was up to.

“Well, you clean up nicely,” Lauren said as she approached.

“Nice dress. I didn’t imagine you for a dress person,” John said politely with a bit of a bite. It probably wasn’t the most glamorous thing to say considering his position as co-president of the GSA but his emotional state where Lauren was concerned was not the greatest.

“Why, cause I’m fat?” Lauren asked.

“No. Because I’ve never seen you wear one.” John said flatly. “Did Kurt help you pick this out like he did for everyone else?”

“Yeah. That little fairy really knows how to dress a girl. He could have a future there if he applied himself. Now I’m going to go find my prom date before he gets himself into too much trouble. Unless you want to chase him down for me.”

“Right. No, I'd hate to deprive you of the pleasure,” John said, letting Lauren walk by and shaking his head. He slowly moved around the circle of people until he found someone he recognized.

“Jesus, it’s a zoo in here,” he said as he sat down next to Mercedes. “You look great.”

“Thanks. Did you try the punch? You should probably get some before it gets spiked.”

“Or maybe wait until afterwards?”

“Come on, it’s a magical evening. Don’t be blue,” Mercedes said, putting her hand on John’s arm and giving it a little pat. “You should go say hi to Dave. I’m sure he’d like you to say hello.”

“Dave? No. No, it’s- I’m sure he’s busy courting some last minute votes or something,” John said.

“Hey, after the prom a whole bunch of us are getting food. You should come,” Mercedes offered. “I know I’m gonna be hungry. There’s an all-night Red Robin that just opened up on Main. Fries til they make us leave or we drop dead. Whichever comes first.”

John nodded. “Maybe. I know I haven’t eaten all day so I could fit into this stupid thing. Weren’t you coming with Rachel and Sam?”

“I was. But Sam took forever to get dressed and Rachel is- well-“ Mercedes motioned in the general direction of the Jesse-Finn-Rachel mayhem that was currently creating a thick amount of tension on the dance floor.

“Oh Jesus. Who is that guy she’s dancing with who Finn is trying to eye murder?”

“His name is Jesse. He’s the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, formerly of the New Directions.”

“You don’t say-“ John said, getting comfortable in his seat and enjoying gossip he was not directly a part of.

“Oh yeah,” Mercedes nodded. “See how bad your love life could be? Oh, don’t give me that look. At least Puck and Dave are relatively low maintenance.”

“Do you think I made a mistake? With Dave, I mean?”

Mercedes shrugged. “My first boyfriend was Kurt Hummel. Ask me after I’ve had one that uses less product than I do. If the glee club is any indication, there’s no way to know if you’re ever right.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Go over and say hi.”

“I can’t.”

“He looks hot tonight.”

“I KNOW.”

John kept looking over near where Dave was, trying to look at Dave but also not get his attention. And Santana had been dragging him everywhere while extorting votes and somehow always avoiding the glee kids table. Which had made the whole look without looking thing easy but honestly it pained John to see Dave being dragged around like a puppet. 

Tina had even noticed how much it was bumming John out, which is why she and Mike were both trying to get John off his ass after dancing to Friday and watching Finn’s meltdown. Rachel had others to comfort her, they weren’t needed.

\-------------

There hadn’t been a slow dance in awhile. And the votes had just closed so Santana had finally let Dave sit down for a few minutes. His feet were vomiting pain in the tight rental shoes, he’d just missed some sort of deal where he could have bought things that fit (ugh), and he was bored stiff. Dave was wondering where the magic was. There was supposed to be magic at prom and all prom seemed to be was work.

You know why, a little voice said in the back of his brain. He refused to answer the voice.

He also refused to look at the table where the glee kids had congregated because John would be over there and if those people gave him any more pitiful looks or nudges to go over and talk to John, he would find a scalding hot cheese fondue fountain and dip his whole head into it just so he’d never have to see or hear again.


	48. Chapter 48

“That was a great set,” John said, meeting Puck with some punch. Puck took the punch while people danced around them and nodded.

“Thanks. I always forget how much of a stud I can be while dancing. Like the spike?”

“Not bad, but I think peach schnapps would’ve improved it personally. You having a good time?” John asked.

“It’s cool. You know what would be cool though?” Puck asked as a slow song started to play and Brittany got up onstage to sing with Artie while Blaine played piano.

“An eskimo bar the size of your head?” John ventured.

“Nah. Too many empty calories. If you would ask Dave to dance. Listen, I’m shit at relationships and to be honest we’ve had a lot of fun but Dave is right about me- no, stop it. He has a lot more potential in the long run, though it pains me to say it, and somewhere in your heart, you know that too. Shit, dude, you’ve been fucking off and on best friends ever since we started this and I think you should give him a chance.”

“Oh. Kay.”

“No, hey, I mean. It’s not that fantastic sex with the Puckerone is gonna be easy to give up but dude, you deserve someone who is gonna hold your hand in the hallway and take you on dates and shit. And maybe he’s a beast in the sack. I mean, he won’t be Dino Puck good but you might still have fun. Go on, go over there. I promise, we’ll both be better off for it.”

John blinked at Puck, opening and closing his mouth. “Why?”

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises

Puck took a step back. “You know why.”

“We could figure this out. It doesn't have to end, Noah.”

Puck shook his head. “I have to go find Zizes.”

How to be brave  
How do I love when I’m afraid to fall

John turned to look at Dave, sitting there, and looking down at his feet- utterly miserable. When he looked back with half a brainstormed plan, Puck was gone.

“I-“ John opened and closed his mouth, uncertain of what was happening.

He was happy enough with Puck, wasn’t he? Sure, it wasn’t the best. And sure he missed Dave when he could admit to himself that he missed Dave. And knowing that you had to share Puck unless Puck gave you his attention was hard. Sure, the sex was great but at the end of the day- and Dave had called him a Lima Loser. That idea made everything harder to figure out precisely because given the right opportunities, Puck certainly wasn’t that. He could easily choose to go places and be better. Maybe not far, but he would go places. If he wanted to.

Dave looked so sad. And it was hard to justify just standing there when he knew that he shouldn’t have even asked Dave to make him make a choice- he should have just chosen him right then and there. Dave deserved that. Dave deserved more than what John had given to him. And they didn’t talk like they used to. It was all light and bullshitty and it wasn’t them. Nothing was them.

Sex wasn’t enough.

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

The crowds didn’t exactly part, but people did step out of the way as he slowly walked over, setting his punch down at a random table so he was empty handed. Dave noticed him coming over and looked up, eyes questioning. John could feel his heart beating in his chest a thousand miles per hour. Flashes of that one semi-drunken night and that morning afterwards.

How could he have been so stupid as to not fight for that?

“Hey.” John gave a quick flash of a tiny smile.

“Hey,” Dave nodded back. “You look nice. They did a good job, picking out your tie. That blue really umm suits you.”

John sighed a little, looking down at his own feet and looking back up at Dave. “I know that you’re here with Santana. But I just came over to- ask you to dance.”

“What about Puck?” Dave asked.

John shook his head.

“Oh- John-“ Dave said, getting up and putting his arms around John, covering him and forgetting they were at a school function. “You okay? You see, I knew he would do this to you-“

“No- it’s-“ John looked up at Dave, searching his eyes. “Dave, it’s not- he’s not the villain here. I should have chosen you. I want to choose you.”

“You do?” Dave couldn’t help, smiling slightly. And totally not tearing up.

“Yeah. Would you choose me now? After everything?” 

Damn, Dave wouldn’t be satisfied until they were both crying.

Dave leaned in to give John a peck on the cheek, lingering. A promise for more later.

“I should have brought you,” Dave whispered into John’s ear. “Let me fix that.”

John nodded as Dave led him out onto the dance floor and they danced while Brittany and Artie sang the duet.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more

The whole gym could have been empty for all they knew. And in a large space around them, it was. People stared like they’d never seen two guys dance together before- which was likely. And even if there was animosity, John felt safe against Dave. Nothing mattered. He didn’t even notice Artie getting a still of them dancing. Didn’t notice glee club kids smiling as they watched and gave each other meaningful glances, though at least one of them had lost money on a bet that evening that this would literally never happen.


	49. Chapter 49

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” John snarled from where he stood in the crowd.

“Hey, we don’t want that kind of language in the prom,” Sue said, putting a block between John and the rest of the student body.

“How could you let them get away with this?” John shouted. “This bigotry and hate are a violation of everything you promised! To make this school a safe and positive learning environment!” John was looking from Sue to Figgins, coming unglued at the seams.

Kurt had been named Prom Queen.

Kurt who had never self-identified as a female. Kurt who had done nothing but been brave and considerate. And himself.

And John thought it was bullshit. Bullshit that he’d been blind to. Bullshit that it was a concerted effort that had caused a student to run out of the auditorium.

“Who started it, huh? Who was it?! Cowards! Big joke right?!”

John’s voice bounced off the walls, causing several people to shiver.

“Alright, come on. This isn’t the time and place,” Sue said, beginning to push and shove John towards the same door she’d taken Finn and Jesse out of.

“When is then? When is the time to talk about the assholes that go to this school?!”

Sue shoved him out the door and closed it behind her. John slammed his body against it, a dull, sick thud working against his arm. He hissed in pain, kicking the door for good measure.

Where was Kurt now? Blaine had gone after him, so at least he wouldn’t be alone but that wouldn’t be enough. John looked around the back of the parking lot, trying to figure out what to do next. Would it be in bad taste to call a press conference?

“You know, you’re really loud.”

Jesse looked up, from where he was sitting on the hood of his car and smiled. John went over.

“Some occasions call for being loud. Nice shiner. Getting in the way of Finchel, huh? Bad idea.”

“Is that what they’re called?”

John nodded. “It’s kind of endearing but also kind of annoying. So- you’re the mortal enemy, hmm?”

“Formal mortal enemy,” Jesse shrugged. “I couldn’t stay away. Not from Rachel.”

“Did you come to see her as Audrey?”

“I just got back into town. I'm sure it was good.”

“I’m sure she has some extra press clippings to share. I can’t believe the school would do this to Kurt.”

“I don’t know why you have such a hard time believing that- they slushie people here. Like, with real slushies. In the face. It’s ridiculous.”

“Oh my God- I know, right?! I mean, any other school! Mckinley blows my mind sometimes,” John said, sitting on the other side of Jesse’s car. “What should I do?”

“I dunno. Go to the media maybe?”

“With Sue C’s it on the nightly news? Hell, maybe she did it herself.”

“I can’t imagine even her being that vindictive. I think your ride’s here-“ Jesse said, nodding over to Dave who was huffing after having run through the school to find John.

John got off the hood and went over. “Hey, how’s Kurt?”

“Couldn’t find him,” Dave said. “But Blaine’s with him I’m sure. Did you mean it? Wanting to choose me?”

“Yeah,” John nodded softly. “I should’ve- I should’ve right from the beginning. Hey, you’re Prom King though. Congrats.”

“Like I’d wear that crown now,” Dave snorted. “So- kicked out of asshole junior prom, troublemaker?”

Dave smirked at John and John smirked back.

“Yeah, I always knew being gay would come to no good,” he chuckled. “Dave-I-“

And then Dave was kissing him. And nothing else mattered.

\--------

John (to Kurt): I'm with you in spirit.

John (to Kurt): If you need me, let me know. You have the full power of the GSA, radio station, and whatever other trouble I can muster up behind you.

John (to Blaine): Take care of him. I know it goes without saying but take care of him.

John (to Rachel): No Red Robin for me. With Dave. G'nite.

John (to Sam): Don't do anything I wouldn't do at RR, bro. xD

Dave hopped into the drivers seat. "Any word from Kurt? Wanna go find him?"

John shook his head slowly. "If he needs me, he'll text. He's strong. Everything- will be fine," John followed with, though honestly he was having a hard time believing it. 

John's phone buzzed and he saw it was from Sam so he didn't answer, sliding it away. He wasn't going to answer his phone for the rest of the night if it wasn’t from Kurt or Blaine.

"So, where are we going? Taking me home?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm- well, you were a good ten minutes outside of the car while I was inside. What are you planning, Dave Karofsky?"

"Hey, it's my prom night too remember? And, whether or not I'm wearing the crown, I want to do something befitting royalty. You're just gonna have to stick with it and enjoy the ride. Kidnapping Apology Tour Rides Again."

"I do vaguely recall enjoying the last ride-" John teased as Dave drove. 

Once the chuckling started, it didn't really stop. It was insane and dramatic and the release of laughter between the two of them made all of it sort of evaporate into the air. They'd worry about the Prom Court thing later. Everything could wait for later. For now, they had Tracey Chapman and a clear night and no one but them. No Puck. No Santana. No Rachel. No glee club. 

When they pulled up in front of the Radisson, John was surprised. But he held it in, even though he looked up at the stories of the hotel outside of the window. Dave opened the door like a gentleman and John didn't even argue but waited in the middle of the lobby while Dave checked in.

There were a suspicious number of young people in formalwear going to various places throughout the hotel.

Although John was willing to be a nice, shiny quarter that none of them had sparkling cider and chocolate covered strawberries on their suite table.

"Wow. Even have our own hot tub," Dave grinned, looking the room over with John. 

Now side by side, John slid his hand into Dave's and squeezed, causing Dave to look at him.

"So- is the part where we maul each other's clothes off?"

"We've done that already. I was thinking- slower approach this time? More sober?" Dave shrugged. "If you're gonna hold my hand all night, you're gonna have to help me get out of my jacket. And I'm going to get these shoes off before they completely kill me."

John nodded, turning and only slightly dropping the fingers so they were still touching. He unbuttoned slowly until Dave was shrugging out of the jacket. John's hands went up to his shoulders. 

Dave's gaze never wavered as he did the same, John jacket going in the same direction as Dave's followed by shirt. They slowly began to pop buttons, at some point ending up on the plush couch near the wall rather than the in the hot tub or on the bed.

Dave's hand was on John's bare chest, admiring it and looking at John. Really looking at him. In some ways, it reminded John of that drunken night but this was- they were both sober and John himself was a little unsure. Puck had never looked at him like that. Or John had never noticed if he had.

"You're beautiful," Dave said, pulling him in for a soft kiss, hand still feeling the chest and the beating warmth of his heart. Images of Puck seemed to be evaporating from John's brain. Puck had always added something to the rare moments of compliment- babe, Red, Johnny (which was his least favorite because John hated to be called Johnny and only let Puck get away with it because- you know- Puck). 

"Dave-" John whispered. 

"Mmm-" Dave asked as he nuzzled into John's neck, kissing it lightly. So lightly that John was only sure Dave was there because the goosebumps that followed his breath were there. 

"It's going to sound silly but I'm scared a little."

Dave pulled back to look at John. "Why?"

"Because it's you," John said. 

Dave gave him a soft smile. He didn't tell John he was being silly or he could just let go of it because they'd done this before in about a quarter of the time they'd already spent making out. 

"Me? Little old me?"

John nodded. 

"Would you rather be at Red Robin with the gang?" Dave grinned mischievously. “I could drive you there, if you’d like.”

"You're cheeky for a guy who's about to get the best blowjob in the world-" John teased back, nearly purring. 

"Am I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ryan Murphy is not a fan of honoring continuity, I don't feel so bad about shifting things around a bit. Here are a few things of note:
> 
> Current setting is approximately after Season 2 Regionals.
> 
> For me, Figgins will always and forever be the perfect McKinley principal, so I've kept that.
> 
> I've pushed back all of Dave's redemption arc (From Sue Shuffle to OMW) to Season 2, but that does not mean that canon stuff (like West Side Story and Original Song Nationals) won't be happening. In fact, by the time you hit "Prom Queen"- everything should be back on track with the bonus of a new character.
> 
> Dave's attempt on his life caused him to return to McKinley and sports, where he's at his happiest. Instead of starting P-Flag, he and John have started a GSA.
> 
> I have borrowed several facts about Dave and other's personalities that I really like (such as Dave being super capable at math).
> 
> For reference, John auditioned for the New Directions after Valerie/Time of Your Life (which I think was back in Season Two since it's referenced off of Sam and Quinn winning during Duets). 
> 
> Any further notes I need to add, feel free to leave in the comments to get some clarification.


End file.
